Auf steinigen Pfaden
by LadyLily1
Summary: Harry entdeckt seine Liebe zu Remus, der jedoch nach der Kündigung des DADA-Jobs unerreichbar scheint. Remus hat derweil aber noch ganz andere Probleme...
1. Lupin, der Kriminelle

**Auf steinigen Pfaden**

****

Der übliche Kram...

Disclaimer: Mir gehören nur ein paar Erfindungen im späteren Verlauf der Fic, und wenn die jemand klauen möchte, würde ich mich eher geehrt fühlen... Harry & Co. Gehören J.K. Rowling und Warner Bros., Microsoft Word gehört wohl Bill Gates... Blah Blah.

Rating: Hm... PG-13, im späteren Verlauf mag es einen leichten R-Einschlag geben, doch davor werde ich euch warnen, ich ändere das Rating nicht!

Pairing: HP/RL, also Slash, Yaoi oder wie immer ihr es nennen wollt. Gleichgeschlechtliche Liebe. Zwei Männer. Mögt ihr es nicht, spart euch nicht nur die Flame, spart euch die ganze Fic.

Bewertung: Kurzes Wörtchen dazu. Ich weiß, es ist Erpressung, aber ohne Reviews schreibe ich kein Wort mehr, ansonsten hätte ich mir die Veröffentlichung nämlich sparen können.

Leute, die diese Fic mögen und reviewen, werden nicht lange auf den nächsten Teil warten müssen, da ich zur Veröffentlichung eines neuen Kapitels meist schon sieben Kapitel weiter bin. Kritik, soweit nachvollziehbar, ist immer erwünscht, aber ihr dürft mich auch loben XD

AN: (Ja ja, ich weiß ihr wollt loslegen...) Hallo und herzlich willkommen bei „Auf steinigen Pfaden", meiner ersten HP Slash-Fic! Ich sage euch, diese Fic wird lang, denn Harry, das naive Jüngchen das er ist, muss sich in mehreren Kapiteln erst einmal über seine Gefühle im Klaren werden, bei mir geht nix von Hölzchen auf Stöckchen!

Zusätzlich gibt es am Ende jede Kapitels noch die Rubrik „Lily's Nähkästchen", wo ich über meine Gedanken bei der Arbeit schreibe. Wär schon, wenn ihr es lest, weil es meiner Arbeit etwas mehr Hintergrund verleiht.

JETZT ABER LOS! XD

**Auf steinigen Pfaden**

_Hier liege ich nun, unendlich müde. Für diesen Mann habe ich alles gegeben, sogar mein Leben._

_Ich möchte nur noch... meine Augen schließen. Sogar das warme Blut, in dem ich liege, kümmert mich nicht. Ich will nur..._

_„Harry!!!"_

_Ich weiß, wessen Stimme das ist..._

_„Harry, nein!!"_

_Es ist die Stimme des Mannes, den ich liebe._

_„Harry, wach auf!!"_

_Ich öffne die Augen, aber nur einen spaltbreit, dann lächle ich ihn an. Mein Blut klebt an seinen Händen und Wangen, und sein ganzes Gesicht ist verschmiert mit Tränen._

_„Es ist alles gut... Ich habe einen kleinen Teil in Ordnung gebracht..."_

_Ich muss die Augen wieder schließen. Meine Augenlider, mein ganzer Körper... wird so schwer..._

_Es soll diese Momente kurz vor dem Tod geben, in denen man sein ganzes Leben an sich vorüberziehen sieht._

_Doch als ich dich kennen lernte, fing mein Leben erst an._

Ich weiß noch, wie Sirius mir einmal erzählte, dass Remus Lupin die Angewohnheit besäße, beim Essen über große Ungerechtigkeiten zu sprechen.

„Er schlägt dann immer mit seinem Besteck um sich, dass einem ganz Angst und Bange werden kann," lachte Sirius, dessen Kopf wieder einmal im Kamin des Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraums aufgetaucht war. Dieses Mal hatte er sich auf ein längeres Gespräch mit Harry eingelassen, auch wenn er zwischendurch nicht anders konnte, als inne zu halten und zu lauschen.

„Ich weiß nicht, warum er so einfach nachgibt," murmelte Harry, der auf dem Fußboden lag, den Kopf auf sein mitgebrachtes Kopfkissen gestützt.

Kurz nach Sirius Flucht hatte sich die Neuigkeit, dass Remus ein Werwolf war, wie ein Lauffeuer in ganz Hogwarts und darüber hinaus verbreitet. Allem guten Zureden zum Trotz hatte Lupin gekündigt und die Schule verlassen, in der er als Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste Lehrer gute Dienste geleistet hatte.

Für Harry hatte es bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt keinen besseren Lehrer und Menschen gegeben, und kurz nach seinem Paten nun auch seinen engen Vertrauten zu verlieren, hatte er sehr schlecht verkraftet.

„Er weiß doch, dass seine Schüler ihn mögen."

Sirius sah Harry nachdenklich an.

„Weißt du Harry, manchmal ist das Wissen allein nicht genug. Ich zum Beispiel weiß, dass du mich brauchst, und trotzdem verstecke ich mich Tag für Tag aufs Neue. Eines Tages wird sich das als Richtig und gut erweisen, doch bis dahin müssen wir Geduld haben. Moony hat eigentlich nie wirklich zu uns Rumtreibern gepasst. Er war immer sehr ruhig, und besonders darauf bedacht, nicht aufzufallen. Er hat immer an die Konsequenzen gedacht, die sein handeln einmal haben könnte, und hat deshalb immer das getan was... na ja, richtig war.

Obwohl er weiß, dass er genauso gut allem trotzen könnte, was über ihn gesagt wird, tut er das, was ihm richtig erscheint.

Er gibt denen nach, die ihn hassen. Mein Gott, er hasst sich ja schon selbst. Remus hat nie gelernt, zum richtigen Zeitpunkt egoistisch zu sein."

Harry drehte sich auf den Rücken und starrte die Decke an.

„Zum richtigen Zeitpunkt egoistisch zu sein, ja?" wiederholte er langsam, sich jedes einzelne Wort verinnerlichend.

Sirius nickte, obwohl Harry es nicht sehen konnte.

„Ihm selbst widerfährt tagtäglich die größte Ungerechtigkeit von allen, doch Remus kämpft für alle, nur nicht für sich selbst," fügte er hinzu.

Als Harry nach den Ferien zurück in die Schule kam, hatte er in der großen Halle keinen neuen Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste vorgefunden. Der Platz an der Lehrertafel blieb unbesetzt, die Stelle frei.

Daraufhin hatten die Slytherins lautstark gefordert, Professor Snape in das schon so lange von ihm favorisierte Fach einzusetzen, doch Dumbledore hatte nur gelächelt und gemeint, dass Snape auch so beide Hände voll zu tun bekäme.

Harry hatte an Remus denken müssen. Was er tat, wie er sich fühlte.

Jetzt, da er nicht mehr da war, waren Harrys Gedanken stärker den je an den älteren Mann gebunden.

Nicht, dass es ihn beunruhigte, doch Harry hätte sich sicherer gefühlt, wenn er diesen Mann weiterhin an seiner Seite hätte haben können.

Nachdenklich kaute er auf seiner Unterlippe herum.

„Woran denkst du?" fragte Sirius nach einer Weile, „Soll ich lieber verschwinden?"

„Schon gut," sagte Harry und seufzte kaum hörbar.

Sie sprachen weiter über einige Nebensächlichkeiten, und Harry redete sehr viel, doch in Gedanken war er immer noch bei Remus.

Schließlich verabschiedete Sirius sich.

„Geh ins Bett und schlaf eine Nacht drüber, Harry. Am Morgen sieht alles besser aus."

Harry lächelte ihn traurig an.

„Gilt das auch für dich?"

Sirius nickte. Dieses Nicken gab Harry Mut, und er beschloss, am nächsten Morgen mit Dumbledore zu sprechen.

Hermine und Ron hielten es zwar für eine gute Idee, Lupin wieder für den Lehrerposten vorzuschlagen, doch Hermine fand, dass es unauffälligere Wege geben musste, diesen Vorschlag zu machen.

„Mal ehrlich Harry, du kannst dich doch nicht einfach vor dem Schulleiter aufbauen und die Wiedereinstellung von Professor Lupin verlangen, während er seinen Toast isst!"

Harry musste zugeben, dass sie Recht hatte.

„Aber wie soll er denn persönlich an Dumbledore rankommen, hm?" konterte Ron, doch Harry schaltete recht schnell.

„Ich frage McGonagall, ob sie mich zu ihm bringen kann," sagte er, und klang an sich recht überzeugt, doch als er die Gesichter seiner Freunde sah, sank sein Mut etwas.

„Dann sind deine Chancen sicher riesig..." murmelte Ron, doch Harry überging seinen Kommentar.

Er hatte sich mittlerweile geradezu an dem Gedanken festgebissen, Remus wieder zurück zu sich zu holen.

Moment mal, zurück zu sich? Natürlich zurück in die Schule, denn so einen großartigen Lehrer fand man nicht zweimal...

„Harry?" In seinen Gedanken vertieft hatte Harry gar nicht gemerkt, dass sie bereits vor dem Eingang zur großen Halle standen, und war in Colin Creevey gelaufen, der ihn nun seltsam ansah.

„Tut mir leid, Colin..."

Als die Drei endlich am Tisch saßen und Harry sich gerade Rührei auf seinem Brötchen verteilte, kamen die morgendlichen Eulen.

Hermine konnte ihren Tagespropheten gerade noch vor dem Sturz in ein Marmeladenglas retten, und traf dabei Harry mit dem Ellbogen im Gesicht, der darauf vor Schreck sein Brötchen fallen ließ.

„Hey Hermine, hättest du nicht etwas..." Der Junge bückte sich, um sein Brötchen aufzuheben, als sein Blick auf die Schlagzeile der Zeitung fiel.

**Insiderinformationen:**

**Werwolf Remus Lupin wird der Zusammenarbeit mit Sirius Black bezichtigt**

**_Lily's Nähkästchen_**

****

Oh, hi! Ihr seid ja tatsächlich hier unten! Jap, das Kapitel ist zuende. Die die ihr seht, dienen also nicht dazu, ein kapitel abzugrenzen, sondern zu verdeutlichen, wo die Sinnabschnitte sind, doch dazu mehr in Kapitel 3, falls es mich dann noch gibt. Noch ist es hier eher Pre-Slashy, und wie schon eingangs erwähnt, müsst ihr extrem geduldig mit mir sein.

Einigen von euch wird der Anfang vielleicht nicht gefallen haben, aber ich arbeite mich grundsätzlich vom Ende zum Anfang durch.

JA, Harry Potter wird sterben! Als ich das schrieb, wusste ich zwar noch nicht einmal wodurch, aber mein Plot steht mittlerweile. Denn es dreht sich nicht immer nur um das

Harry entdeckt, dass er schwul ist Ist fürchterlich entsetzt und weiß nicht, wie er damit umgehen soll Findet seinen Lehrer plötzlich total sexy Der will mit Harry in die Kiste hüpfen Traut sich aber nicht an Harry ran, weil er ja ein böses Monatsproblem hat Schließlich finden sie es raus und führen eine Grundsatzdiskussion ala „Ich bin 20 Jahre älter, das ist verboten aber wir machen's trotzdem..."

Ok, ich bin leicht vom Thema abgekommen. Ich wollte nur sagen, dass diese Fic auch ein Thema zum Grund hat, was über die übliche Ablehnung vor Homosexualität hinausgeht.

Die Fic spielt direkt nach Harrys drittem Schuljahr, hat aber mit Buch 4 nix zu tun, hängt also quasi irgendwo zwischen 3 und 4 """, hauptsächlich, weil ich einen lebenden Sirius wollte, und eine Welt, in der Romantik noch ohne drohende Angriffe und abgesprengte Körperteile möglich ist...

So, das war's erstmal von mir! Würde mich freuen, wenn ihr mir treuz bleibt, Review net vergessen!

Love & Peace und Marauders 4ever!


	2. Und wer ist Lizza Loungeburn?

Disclaimer: Mir gehört nur Lizza Loungeburn, und wenn die jemand klauen möchte, würde ich mich eher geehrt fühlen... Harry & Co. Gehören J.K. Rowling und Warner Bros., Microsoft Word gehört wohl Bill Gates... Blah Blah.

AN: Herzlichen Dank an meine Reviewer, nur weiter so! Besonderer Dank gebührt Tolotos, über dieses Review hab ich mich ganz besonders gefreut. Trotzdem gilt: Der Plot bleibt, hab ja gleich gesagt, dass manchen Harrys Tod aufstoßen wird.

Ich hätte gern schon früher geupdated, aber toll wie die Server von nunmal sind, machten sie mir da einen Strich durch die Rechnung... Sorry!

**Auf steinigen Pfaden**

****

**Kapitel 2:**** Und wer ist Lizza Loungeburn?**

„WAS?!" schrie Harry, und bemerkte gar nicht, wie still es daraufhin in der Großen Halle wurde.

Er überflog den Artikel nur.

„Wie aus Kreisen in Hogwarts bekannt wurde, soll Sirius Blacks' Einbruch ins Schloss nur durch Mithilfe des berüchtigten Remus Lupin, einem nicht gemeldeten Werwolf, möglich gemacht worden sein. Es soll sogar zu einem Angriff gekommen sein, in dem Professor Severus Snape, hoch geachteter Pädagoge und Lehrer für das schwierige Fach der Zaubertränke, ernsthaft verletzt wurde...

Harrys Augen wanderten hasserfüllt zu Snape, der sich ebenso genießerisch wie boshaft über den Zeitungsartikel beugte.

Der Junge versuchte ruhig zu bleiben, und las weiter.

„Fahndungen nach Lupin wurden bereits begonnen, um gegen ihn ein öffentliches Verfahren beim Ministerium einzuleiten, doch der Mann, der ebenso wahrscheinlich ebenso wie Black mehrere Menschen auf dem Gewissen hat, hält sich versteckt."

Harry bekam keine Luft mehr, vor seinen Augen drehte sich alles.

„Er war es... Snape... Snape war es..." murmelte er immer wieder, und wurde von Hermine leicht geschüttelt.

„Harry," flüsterte sie, weil noch immer Schüler zu ihnen herüberstarrten, „Du weißt, das es nicht wahr ist! Du weißt es besser! Beruhige dich!"

Plötzlich begann der Gryffindor Tisch zu beben, einige Gläser gingen ohne Warnung zu Bruch.

Schlagartig erhob Professor McGonagall sich.

„Mr. Potter! Ich würde ihnen raten, sich unter Kontrolle zu bekommen! Sie wissen sehr wohl, dass ihr Verhalten unmöglich ist!"

Harry erhob sich ebenfalls, unter dem Gelächter der Slytherins.

„Ich gehe wohl besser..." nuschelte er, und verschwand hastig, von Hunderten von Augenpaaren verfolgt, aus der Großen Halle.

Als Ron ihm schließlich folgen konnte, fand er Harry im Schlafraum der Jungen, wo er fieberhaft in seinem Koffer herumwühlte.

„Harry," begann auch er, „Du weißt doch selbst, dass Snape ein schleimiger, ekelerregender... Na ja, eben Snape ist. Er ist wie immer, also was willst du machen?"

„Was ich machen will?!" keuchte Harry ungläubig, „Das fragst du noch? Ich muss Remus so schnell wie möglich finden, bevor das Ministerium es tut!"

„Du kannst doch nicht einfach aus Hogwarts verschwinden!"

„Hör zu," sagte Harry, noch immer atemlos vor Wut, „Ich kann nicht mehr nur dabei zusehen, wie meine Familie getötet oder ins Gefängnis gesteckt wird, verstehst du das? Ich brauche Remus."

Zu diesem Zeitpunkt hatte ich nicht einmal ansatzweise erkannt, wie wahr diese Worte doch waren. Remus sollten keine weiteren Ungerechtigkeiten mehr widerfahren oder Leiden zugefügt werden, das war alles, was in diesem Moment für mich zählte.

Ich regte mich beim Essen ja schon genauso auf wie er...

Schließlich zog Harry die Karte des Rumtreibers hervor. „Wie soll die dir helfen, Professor Lupin zu finden?" fragte Ron verwirrt, immerhin funktionierte die Karte nur in Hogwarts.

„Aber die Karte spricht, ich kann mich noch genau daran erinnern, was Moony, Wurmschwanz, Tatze und Krone damals zu Snape gesagt haben, als er die Karte dazu bringen wollte, ihr Geheimnis zu zeigen. Vielleicht kann mir die Karte ja auf Fragen antworten..."

Je länger Harry darüber nachdachte, desto seltsamer klang es in seinen eigenen Ohren.

Dennoch tippte er die Karte mit seinem Zauberstab an.

„Harry Potter möchte wissen, wo Moony sich aufhält," sagte er klar und deutlich dabei, und fügte ein zaghaftes „Bitte" hinzu.

Nichts passierte. Harry wiederholte die Prozedur noch ein paar Mal, während Ron an der Tür Wache hielt, doch schließlich warf er das Stück Pergament frustriert beiseite. Ron ließ sich neben ihn fallen.

„Mach dir keine Sorgen. Professor Lupin schafft das schon. Ich meine, immerhin ist er--- Harry, schau doch mal!" Ron nahm das Pergament in die Hand, auf dem jetzt langsam Buchstaben auftauchten.

Mr. Moony möchte sich bei Harry Potter entschuldigen, doch seine Gemütslage ist nicht gerade rosig.

_Mr. Tatze würde Mr. Moony gerne helfen, doch ihm fällt gerade kein geeigneter Witz ein._

Trotz der ernsten Situation musste Harry schmunzeln.

Mr. Krone würde Mr. Moony raten, mal wieder ein gutes Buch zu lesen.

_Mr. Wurmschwanz hält Lizza Loungeburn einfach nicht für die passende Gesellschaft._

„Lizza Loungeburn?" Harry sah Ron fragend an, dieser zuckte jedoch nur mit den Schultern.

„Wenn Pettigrew sie nicht gemocht hat, muss es eine nette Frau sein," gab er zu Bedenken.

„Harry?" Es war Percy, der den Kopf in den Schlafsaal steckte, sein Gesicht zu einer Grimasse verzogen, die wahrscheinlich autoritär wirken sollte.

„Der Schulleiter mochte dich sprechen. Das Passwort ist Schweppes."

Dem Jungen blieb also nichts anderes übrig, als sich zu dem Korridor zu begeben, auf dem der Eingang zu Dumbledores Büro lag.

„Schweppes," sagte er langsam, und die Wendeltreppe schraubte sich nach oben. Oben angekommen klopfte er vorsichtig, und wurde auch prompt hereingerufen.

Dumbledore saß an seinem Schreibtisch, in einer rostroten Robe, die Harry noch nie an ihm gesehen hatte. Er lächelte, doch in seinem Lächeln lag etwa ernstes.

„Hallo, Harry. Tee?" Der Junge schüttelte bloß höflich den Kopf.

Der Schulleiter faltete die Hände, und stützte sich mit den Ellbogen auf seinem massiven Schreibtisch auf.

„Ich habe wohl gemerkt, wie besorgt du um den guten Remus bist, und auch ich war von Severus recht erstaunt..." Er machte eine längere Pause, in der Harry ihn erwartungsvoll ansah.

„Remus Lupin befindet sich zurzeit in Maregrows, einer Zauberersiedlung in der Nähe von Birmingham, er hat doch Unterschlupf bei einer Freundin gefunden."

„Lizza..." murmelte Harry leise, doch der Alte hatte es gehört.

„Das ist richtig," sagte er, und sah den Jungen erstaunt an, „Er ist dort aus vielen Gründen, die ihn schon lange beschäftigen, und es wäre viel zu gefährlich, dich zu ihm zu lassen. Bitte versteh' das, Harry."

Doch Harry verstand es nicht. Remus war immer für ihn da gewesen, wenn er ihn gebraucht hatte, und wäre Snape nicht... Ja, wäre Snape nicht, dann wäre das wahrscheinlich noch immer der Fall. Nun, da es Remus schlecht ging, wollte Harry sich endlich erkenntlich zeigen.

Dumbledore hatte inzwischen den sprechenden Hut von seinem Platz genommen, der Harry nun skeptisch ansah.

„Er hat ein paar Dinge für dich dagelassen," erklärte Dumbledore, bevor er den Hut leicht antippte. „Wärest du wohl so nett?" Der Hut brummte etwas unverständliches, dann wurde er von Dumbledore emporgehoben, und unter ihm kam ein winziges Kästchen zum Vorschein, dass Harry in seinen hohlen Händen halten konnte.

„Sie ist natürlich verkleinert, aber ich würde dir empfehlen, mit dem Öffnen noch zu warten," sagte Dumbledore, mild lächelnd.

„Ne Kiste, ja?" Harry sprach wieder einmal spät nachts mit Sirius, der dieses Mal dunkle Ringe unter den Augen hatte und ziemlich erschöpft aussah.

„Ja... eine kleine, sieht aus als wäre sie aus Gold."

„Ach nein, wie niedlich!" Sirius lachte herzlich. „Er hat dir wohl seine kleine Schatzkiste anvertraut!"

Harry sah ihn fragend an. Was um Himmels willen meinte er mit einer Schatzkiste?

„Remus war doch nie wirklich offen und ehrlich mit uns, so sehr er es auch wollte. Er hat uns nie viel über sich selbst oder seine Familie erzählt... Aber alles, was ihm wichtig war, hat er in diese Kiste getan. Wir wollten natürlich unbedingt wissen, was da so drin war, hätten ja Liebesbriefe von Lizza Loungeburn sein können..."

„Wie bitte?!" Harry saß da wie vom Blitz gerührt.

Sirius wurde ein wenig blass. „Harry... Harry, vergiss das einfach, ja?"

„Sie ist also mit euch auf die Schule gegangen?"

„Harry... Ich..."

„Wer ist sie, Sirius? Du musst es mir sagen!! Remus ist im Moment bei ihr! Ich will zu ihm!!"

„Das geht nicht, Harry! Es ist gefährlich!" rief Sirius, und sah Harry besorgt an.

„Warum sagt mir jeder, dass es gefährlich ist, aber niemand warum?" fragte Harry düster.

„Aber Remus... Er..."

„Wird gesucht, dass weiß ich bereits von ihm selbst. Remus und Lizza werden bald zurückkehren, Harry. Mach dir keine Sorgen!"

Sirius sprach nun viel schneller.

„Entschuldige, ich muss mich beeilen, die Besitzer dieses Kamins kommen nach Hause zurück. Remus hat einen Fluch auf die Kiste gelegt, sodass sie nicht durch die normalen Zaubersprüche geöffnet und vergrößert werden kann... Der Fluch ist ziemlich gemein, James und ich hatten viele Tage was davon... Du musst die Kiste im Rhythmus 1-3-2-3 antippen, und dann einfach _Mea Bona _sagen... Harry, wir hören später voneinander."

**Lily's Nähkästchen**

****

Warum sich Remus ausgerechnet in Birmingham aufhält? Kein besonderer Grund, ich liebe diese Stadt einfach. Die Leute da sind sehr nett, die Atmosphäre angenehm... Ich mag England allgemein ziemlich gern.

Hab mir nie genau überlegt, wie viele Zauberersiedlungen ein Land wohl hat, aber es werden wohl ungefähr so viele wie normale Städte sein, schließlich gibt es laut J.K. nicht gerade wenige Zauberer auf der Welt.

Ich werde auch noch mehr Siedlungen vorstellen, in Spanien, noch eine in Frankreich... lasst euch einfach überraschen.

Über Lizza Loungeburn kann ich bis jetzt nur sagen, dass sie eine sehr wichtige Rolle in der ganzen Geschichte spielt, als Charakter selbst jedoch nicht so oft vorkommt. Ist ja schließlich ne Remus/Harry Fic hier!

Wie man deutlich sehen kann, stört es Harry sehr, immer das Gefühl haben zu müssen, dass alle außer ihm über wichtige Dinge Bescheid wissen, Dumbledore natürlich allen voran.

Ich wollte betonen, dass der Kerl irgendwie alles weiß.

Aber auch Sirius macht da keine Ausnahme...

Harry wird wohl nie an das herankommen, was Sirius und Remus schon alles erlebt haben, das gebe ich zu. (Und das benutzen auch alle SB/RL Shipper als Argument gegen das Harry und Remus Pairing! Gar nicht wahr, bäh!!)

Er ist eben doch jung, deshalb hat er sich auch nicht wirklich unter Kontrolle.

Na dann mal bis zum Nächsten Kapitel!

Love & Peace and Marauders 4ever!


	3. Liebe macht krank

Disclaimer: Mir gehört nur Lizza Loungeburn, und wenn die jemand klauen möchte, würde ich mich eher geehrt fühlen... Harry & Co. Gehören J.K. Rowling und Warner Bros., Microsoft Word gehört wohl Bill Gates... Blah Blah.

AN: Zu diesem Kapitel muss ich noch schnell was erklären. Remus' POV! Die POVs werden ab diesem Kapitel ein paar Mal wechseln, bis Harry und Remus schließlich wieder zusammen sind (Dann fixieren wir uns wieder auf den Jungen der lebt) .

Remus' Erlebnisse liegen zeitlich etwas vor dem, was Harry im Anschluss erlebt. Alle Klarheiten beseitigt?

Hey Leute, haut mal mit den Reviews rein, bin schon ganz einsam --"

AN/2: Klaaaasse --" Da will man ein Kapitel hochladen, und im Zuge von Updates da wird es einfach wieder gelöscht... Ich hasse dieses gottverdammte System...

**Auf steinigen Pfaden**

****

**Kapitel 3:**** Liebe macht krank**

"Jetzt beruhige dich doch. Willst du einen Tee?" 

Remus Lupin saß mit zitternden Händen auf der Couch im Wohnzimmer des Harbour Drive Nummer 23 in Maregrows.

_Harry Potter._

Man mochte ihn für einen abartigen Kranken halten, doch gerade in den Mondphasen kurz vor seiner Verwandlung dachte Remus nur an den Jungen. Unbändige Lust durchfuhr ihn, und Remus hatte das Gefühl, dass sein Herz nie wieder langsam schlagen würde.

Remus fühlte sich so pervers. Er wusste sehr wohl, an wen Lizza in ihren Mondphasen dachte, und es gefiel ihm nicht. Er mochte sie, doch alles was ihm wichtig war, waren die Dinge, die momentan weit von ihm entfernt lagen. Es war wirklich zum Verzweifeln. Harry war erst vierzehn Jahre alt!

Aber Harry war... Harry war optimistisch, er war mutig und entschlossen, und er setzte sich oft für andere ein. Harry Potter hatte ein so unfaires Leben geführt, dass Remus ihn nur für all diese Eigenschaften bewundern konnte.

Er selbst hasste die Welt in der er lebte, oft zutiefst.

Warum bloß hatte er Hogwarts verlassen? Sein Herz schrie nach Auflehnung, sein Verstand schrie, dass alle, die ihn ein Monster nannten, Recht hatten.

Genau darum war er nun hier.

Remus fühlte eine Hand in seinen Haaren und leichten Atemhauch an seinem rechten Ohr.

Lizza hatte sich neben ihn fallen lassen.

„Immer der Denker, genau wie früher..." flüsterte sie verführerisch, und kroch noch näher an ihn heran.

Genervt schloss Remus die Augen.

„Lizza, was versprichst du dir davon?" fragte er in vorwurfsvollem Ton, „Du weißt, dass das nur der Mond mit uns tut. Ich will es nicht, und im Grunde willst du es auch nicht. Wir sind beide nur hier, weil..."

Weiche Lippen auf den seinen erstickten seinen Protest. Für einen Moment wusste Remus nicht wohin mit sich, doch dann fiel ihm der Blick ein, den Harry ihm am Tag seiner Abreise zugeworfen hatte.

_„Kommen sie bald wieder, Professor," _hatte er gesagt, und ganz herzerweichend traurig dabei ausgesehen, _„Sie sind ein Teil... meiner Familie."_

Mit aller Macht stieß Remus Lizza von sich. Sie funkelte ihn an. „**Ich **wollte das hier schon lange, Remus, und das weißt du! Wir beide gehören zusammen, und das schon seit du vier Jahre alt bist!"

In Lizzas Blick lag plötzlich etwas Bedrohliches.

„Wäre ich nicht damals dazwischen gegangen und hätte mich ebenfalls beißen lassen, dann wärst du schon lange tot...! Ich finde schon, dass ich mir ein Dankeschön verdient habe..."

„Das reicht, Lizza!" Remus war wütend aufgesprungen. Hätte er damals gewusst, was für eine Last der Fluch des Werwolfes für ihn sein würde, wäre er lieber gestorben.

„Ich werde... ins Bett gehen."

Hermine wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher, als Harry auch nur für fünf Minuten sorgenfrei zu erleben. Er hatte ihnen von der Kiste erzählt, die er vom Schulleiter erhalten hatte, traute sich jedoch nicht, sie zu öffnen. 

Überhaupt schien ihm der Gedanke, dass Professor Lupin bereits hinter Schloss und Riegel in Askaban sitzen könnte, den Schlaf zu rauben.

Immer öfter hatte er Punktabzug durch Zuspätkommen zu verantworten, und auch auf dem Quidditchfeld machte er keine besonders gute Figur mehr.

Auch Ron schien sein Freund Sorgen zu bereiten.

„Man muss ihn doch mit irgend etwas aufheitern können!" sagte er häufig, seine guten Einfälle schlugen aber jedes Mal fehl. Schließlich wurde Harry sogar krank. Er bekam furchtbares Fieber, war kaum noch ansprechbar, und musste schließlich in den Krankenflügel gebracht werden.

Eines Morgens beim Frühstück kam Hermine dann die letztmögliche Idee.

„Ron, wir müssen ihn dazu kriegen, die Kiste zu öffnen!" rief sie aufgeregt. Der Rothaarige sah sie schräg von der Seite an.

„Verstehst du denn nicht? Professor Lupin hat Harry die Kiste aus einem bestimmten Grund zurückgelassen, er könnte ihn doch aufheitern wollen!"

Rons Miene hellte sich etwas auf. „Das mach ich," versicherte er, „Du hast ja noch Arithmatik."

Also ging er direkt nach Unterrichtsschluss ohne Umwege zur Krankenstation.

„Bleiben sie nicht zu lange, Mr. Weasley," mahnte Madam Pomfrey, „Mr. Potter ist kaum aufnahmefähig." Ron versprach, sich zu beeilen, und setzte sich zu Harry ans Bett, der seinen glasigen Blick zur Decke hin fixiert hatte.

„Harry? Ich bin's, Ron." Langsam wandte Harry den Kopf zu seinem Besucher.

„Ron..."

„Hör zu, ich mach's kurz," sagte Ron, und rückte noch etwas näher mit seinem Stuhl an das Bett.

„Hermine und ich wollen von dir wissen, wie man Professor Lupins Kiste aufbekommt. Erinnerst du dich noch daran, wie du sagtest, sie geht nicht einfach so auf?"

„Mach sie... nicht auf," presste Harry mühevoll hervor.

„Wieso denn nicht?"

„Es ist... seine."

„Harry, ich glaube, du bist noch ein bisschen verwirrt," sagte Ron voller Überzeugung. „Wenn er nicht gewollt hätte, dass du sie aufmachst, hätte er sie dir wohl kaum geben lassen!"

Harry schwieg, und sah aus, als fiele ihm das Nachdenken sehr schwer.

Ron beschloss, wieder etwas nachzuhelfen.

„Sag nicht, du möchtest nicht wissen, was drin ist!"

Plötzlich kam Hermine angesaust.

„Hi," japste sie, „Professor Vector hat mich früher gehen lassen! Ich hab die Kiste geholt."

„Harry will nicht," gab Ron enttäuscht zurück, und Hermine runzelte besorgt die Stirn.

„Er ist auch sonst nicht gerade... gesprächig."

Doch Hermine kannte einen Spruch, der Harry für einige Minuten etwas Klarheit in seine fiebrigen Sinne bringen würde.

Sie rollte die Ärmel ihres Umhangs hoch, holte ihren Zauberstab hervor, deutete damit auf Harry und rief: „_Anima aperte!"_

Das Glasige schien aus Harrys Augen zu verschwinden, und plötzlich sah er seine beiden Freunde direkt, aber verwirrt an.

„Hermine... Ron... was..."

"Schnell Harry, bevor der Zauberspruch wieder nachlässt!" drängte Ron ihn, „Öffne die Kiste!"

„Professor Lupins Kiste?"

Die Beiden nickten heftigst.

Harry aber senkte den Kopf.

„Das kann ich doch nicht machen," flüsterte er, „Sirius hat gesagt, dass das die Kiste mit seinen Geheimnissen ist..."

Hermine schluckte trocken.

„Harry, mach sie auf, wenn du es nicht tust, wirst du es bereuen," sagte sie plötzlich, und sah ihren Freund sehr eindringlich an.

_Ihr Blick sagte das, was ich bisher nicht hatte begreifen wollen. Remus wollte seine verborgensten und am besten gehüteten Geheimnisse mit mir teilen. Ich wusste nur noch nicht, warum..._

**Lily's Nähkästchen**

****

Was ich beim Schreiben höre!! Größter Favorit zur Zeit: Der Harry Potter PoA Soundtrack, der ist das beste, was ich seit langem im Bereich Filmmusik gehört habe, läuft bei mir auf Dauer-Rotation

Bei der Arbeit kann ich generell nur über kurze Zeit hin Musik mit Text hören, wenn ich gerade über meinen eigenen Text nachdenken muss, lenkt das ab...(wahrscheinlich auch, weil ich dann so fixiert aufs Mitsingen bin_ g_)

Außerdem dreht meine Anlage beim Schreiben noch fleißig die Soundtracks zu Le Grand Bleu (oder auch The Big Blue oder Im Rausch der Tiefe genannt, letzteres kann ich mir so gut wie gar nicht merken...), Arjuna, Macross Plus und Wolf's Rain.

Ich denke mir saugern Zaubersprüche aus, für irgendwas muss mein armseliges Latein ja gut sein! Verlangt aber keine grammatische Richtigkeit von mir _gg_

In dieser Fic kommen Ron und Hermine übrigens **durchgehend **vor. Ich habe schon hunderte von disen Harry/Remus Fics gelesen, wo die beiden einfach verschwinden, weil ja jeder außer Remus und Harry selbst automatisch unwichtig wird.

Oder wo Hermine und Ron einfach zusammengeschmissen werden, damit sie auch beschäftigt sind grummel Sie passen doch noch nicht mal zusammen! Wen ich bis jetzt verzweifelt unterzubringen versuche, ist Draco Malfoy... Aber ganz ehrlich, ich mag ihn so wenig, da fällt es oft schwer, etwas Sinnvolles aus ihm zu machen.

Argh... eigentlich wollte ich diesmal was über David Thewlis, den Remus Darsteller, und meine eigene Auffassung von Remus erzählen... Na, dann ein andermal _hilflosgrins_.

Love & Peace und Marauders4ever!

(Und freut euch mit mir, dass Ralph Fiennes uns bald den Voldemort macht!! Dazu ebenfalls das nächste Mal mehr, denn das nächste Nähkästchen steht unter dem Motto „Labertaschen und Charakterdarsteller!" Review net vergessen!)


	4. Remus in der Klemme

Disclaimer: Mir gehört nur Lizza Loungeburn, und wenn die jemand klauen möchte, würde ich mich eher geehrt fühlen... Harry & Co. Gehören J.K. Rowling und Warner Bros., Microsoft Word gehört wohl Bill Gates... Blah Blah.

AN: Sorry, dass ich mir so viel Zeit gelassen hab. Ich hab nur abgewartet, ob ich auch für das dritte Kapitel 2 Reviews bekommen würde. Als es dann so weit war, hatte ich gerade viel zu tun und... na ja, das nächste Mal bin ich schneller. Es ist außerdem ziemlich wenig, aber nur, weil ich die Spannung erhalten wollte.

**Auf steinigen Pfaden**

****

**Kapitel 4:**** Remus in der Klemme**

Harry erwarteten höchst erstaunliche Dinge, nachdem Ron und Hermine verschwunden waren, und er die Kiste geöffnet hatte. Die Beiden hatten eingesehen, dass dies eine für ihn sehr persönliche Sache sein musste, und sich schnell davongemacht.

Nun saß der Junge da. Ihm war wieder schwindelig, doch ob es am Fieber oder an seiner Aufregung lag, konnte er nicht sagen.

Kaum hatte er endlich den Deckel der nun doch bedeutend größeren Kiste umgekippt, erhob sich aus seinem Inneren eine Platte, die nun wie ein kleiner Tisch im Inneren eines Koffers wirkte. Dieser kleine Tisch drehte sich langsam, jedoch unaufhörlich. Harry betrachtete ihn eine Weile von der Seite, dann wand er sich den Dingen zu, die darauf standen.

Zum einen war da eine Schale mit einer silbrig glänzenden Flüssigkeit. Er wusste noch, was es war, ein Denkarium, wie das bei Dumbledore im Büro.

Dann war da noch ein Brief, auf dem zu seiner Überraschung sein Name stand, mehrere wichtig aussehende Papiere, und ein dickes Fotoalbum.

Als Harry den an sich adressierten Brief anhob, bemerkte er darunter einen schweren Ring, in den alle möglichen Symbole eingraviert waren.

Mit zitternden Fingern faltete Harry den Brief auseinander.

_Hallo Harry,_

_So, hast du die Kiste also endlich geöffnet?_

_Du magst dich wundern, warum sie an dich geht..._

_Ich kann es dir leider noch nicht erklären._

_Ich weiß aber wohl, dass dich das Denkarium am Meisten interessieren wird. Es enthält viele meiner geliebten Erinnerungen, die ich auf gar keinen Fall missen möchte, doch auch dir, der seine Eltern kaum kennen lernen durfte, sollen sie nicht verborgen bleiben._

_Einiges davon wird dich sicherlich traurig stimmen, aber sei dir sicher, dass dies niemals meine Absicht war._

_Hast du den Zeitungsartikel schon gesehen, der ebenfalls in der Kiste liegt?_

_Das wird erklären, warum ich zurzeit in Maregrows bin._

Harry legte den Brief beiseite, und sah sich die Papiere an. Neben der Bestätigung einer Werwolf-Registration und einigen Dingen, die nur für Remus von Bedeutung waren, fand Harry schließlich den besagten Artikel.

Sein Schwindelgefühl hatte sich weiter verstärkt, und nun wurde Harry auch noch übel. Die schwarzen Punkte vor seinen Augen vermehrten sich, und er musste wohl oder übel zugeben, dass seine Entdeckungen fürs Erste ein Ende haben mussten.

Remus schlug die Augen ruckartig auf. Suchend sah er sich um, und stellte fest, dass er nackt auf einer Lichtung lag.

Er hatte es wieder einmal überstanden. Anders als sonst war, dass die Bisse und Kratzspuren an seinem Körper nicht von ich selbst, sondern von dem Wesen stammten, nach dem er schon so lange auf der Suche war.

Es war der Werwolf, der ihn und Lizza vor mittlerweile fast dreißig Jahren gebissen, und ihr Leben für immer ruiniert hatte.

Würde dieser Werwolf getötet, so wären die von ihm Verfluchten wieder frei, allerdings nur, wenn es ein gewaltsamer und keinesfalls ein natürlicher Tod war.

Remus wusste allerdings aus eigener Erfahrung, dass sich ein Werwolf nicht so einfach fangen ließ. Doch er hatte Zeit. Viel Zeit. Werwölfe lebten ungewöhnlich lange, selbst die nicht-menschlichen Exemplare wiesen eine Lebensdauer von mindestens fünfzig Jahren auf.

Der hagere Mann blinzelte. Er konnte sich kaum an die vergangene Nacht erinnern.

Sie hatten den Wolf wohl gefunden und umstellt... Aber an die Dinge danach konnte er sich beim besten Willen nicht erinnern.

Remus drehte sich auf die Seite... und schrie auf.

Lizza lag ohnmächtig neben ihm, mit großen, blutenden Wunden an Hals und Brust.

Wie durch ein Wunder hatte Lizza überlebt. Remus war sofort mit ihr in den Armen zum Hospital von Maregrows gerannt, wo man sie nun behandelte. Natürlich war ihr Zustand kritisch, und ihre Ohnmacht stellte sich als eine Art Schock-Koma heraus.

Remus saß, nur in eine Decke eingewickelt, vor ihrem Bett und starrte sie an.

„Du wirst wohl noch... für eine Weile außer Gefecht gesetzt sein," sagte er leise.

„Somit wäre diese Chance, unseren Feind zu fangen, wohl auch dahin..."

Lupin senkte den Kopf.

Er hatte sich nichts sehnlicher gewünscht als nach Hogwarts zurückkehren zu können... Zu Harry. Als ganz normaler Mann.

Er lachte hohl. In seinen Träumen einen 14-Jährigen vor sich zu haben war nicht normal.

Remus erwartete, dass bald die Dementoren aus Askaban auftauchen würden um ihn mitzunehmen, nun, da er sich aus einer Deckung herausgewagt hatte. Faire Prozesse waren nicht unbedingt ihre Stärke.

Plötzlich aber konnte man auf dem Flur vor dem Zimmer einen unglaublichen Krach hören, der abrupt abbrach. Wie jedes andere Geräusch ebenfalls. Remus stand auf und sah sich angestrengt um.

Irgendwie war alles so steif und unbeweglich. Remus ging zum Fenster und sah nach draußen. Es regte sich kein Wölkchen. Als er sich wieder der Zimmertür zuwand, bemerkte er eine Fliege, die mitten in der Luft stehen geblieben war.

Das konnte doch nur...

Da schwang die Tür auf.

**Lily's Nähkästchen**

****

Aaaalso. Ich wollte ja diesmal etwas zu David Thewlis sagen. Als ich ihn das erste Mal gesehen habe, habe ich erst gedacht, ob sie nicht noch jemanden hätten finden können, der noch ein bisschen weniger zu Remus passt... _grummel_

Dieser zugegeben nicht besonders schöne Mann (da hab ich mich jetzt echt zurückgehalten, falls es hier Thewlis-Fans gibt""), hat es sich bei mir nämlich mit seiner Rolle als Einon in Dragonheart ordentlich verdorben.

Diese Vorstellung von meinem Liebling in Kratzpullis und mit einem Plattenspieler unterm Arm zerstörte bei mir so ziemlich alles. Ich sah diese Fic, die darauf basiert, was ich vor meinem geistigen Auge _sehe_, zum Scheitern verurteilt.

Es gab also nur eine Lösung!! Ich musste mich mit dem Gedanken anfreunden, und zwar um jeden Preis. Aber egal wie viele Filme ich mir ansah, meine Meinung wurde eher schlechter, bis ich mir dann Sieben Jahre in Tibet zulegte. (Für den unschlagbaren Preis von 4 Euro _gg_)

Rein vom Aussehen her schlug David gerade neben Brad Pitt natürlich eine heftige Kerbe, auch wenn ich nicht auf Brad stehe, aber irgendwie änderte sich meine Meinung doch etwas.

Plötzlich sah ich jemanden, der durchaus in der Lage war, meinen ruhigen, zärtlichen Remus zu verkörpern, und um auch gegen die Schallplatten und Kratzpullis anzukämpfen, machte ich sie her zu Markenzeichen.

Ich bin noch immer heftig enttäuscht. Ich hatte nie irgendeinen Favoriten für die Rolle, aber mein Bild von Moony war eindeutig dahin.

Was mich zum nächsten Thema bringt, nämlich Ralph Fiennes als Voldi. Den jungen Voldi fand ich spitze, ich wollte schon allem Guten entsagen lol, aber Ralph find ich super, ich mochte ihn tierisch in Schindler's Liste. Erstaunlicherweise fand ich durch Zufall heraus, dass sich sehr sehr viele Leute genau Ralph Fiennes als ihren Remus Lupin ausgeguckt hatten!! So kann's gehen! Ich finde ihn als Voldi mit dunklem Umhang blah blah auf jeden Fall besser, das Image des bösen Buben hat er ja eh inne.

Ich hab diesmal aber noch ne Frage: Das Denkarium... taucht doch vor Band 4 überhaupt nicht auf, doer??"" Ich hab's mal einfach eingebaut, aber ich kann mich nicht erinnern. Ich weiß, dass Dumbledi eins in seinem Büro hat... Ich schäme mich auch schon ganz doll. Ich bin ein echter PoA Freak, aber alles andere zog schon etwas an mir vorbei, ich muss die Bücher wieder lesen!!

So, jetzt schööön reviewen, und bestellt euch schon mal die HP3-DVD für den 26.11! _lol_

Love & Peace and Marauders4ever!


	5. Vergangenheitsbewaeltigung

Disclaimer: Mir gehört nur Lizza Loungeburn, und wenn die jemand klauen möchte, würde ich mich eher geehrt fühlen... Harry & Co. Gehören J.K. Rowling und Warner Bros., Microsoft Word gehört wohl Bill Gates... Blah Blah.

AN: Ich weiß! Ihr braucht es nicht zu sagen, ich war keinen Deut schneller als letztes Mal ""

Aber ich bin krank, hab im Moment viele private Probleme und... keine passende Ausrede mehr.

Mein besonderer Dank gilt daher Cho!! Danke, hoffentlicht bleibst du mir treu, wo ich doch selbst eher ne Nudel bin .

**Auf steinigen Pfaden**

****

**Kapitel 5:** **Vergangenheitsbewältigung**

„Was soll das heißen, Verwandlungen fällt aus?" Hermine war deutlich entrüstet, als sie den Anschlag am Notizbrett der Gryffindors entdeckte.

„Vielleicht hatte McGonagall ja heute keine Lust auf dich," meinte Ron schmunzelnd, was ihm böse Blicke einbrachte.

„Was ist mit Harry? Er ist doch mittlerweile wieder gesund, oder?" Hermine runzelte besorgt die Stirn.

Seit sie und Ron ihren Freund dazu gedrängt hatten, Lupins Kiste zu öffnen, waren sie nicht mehr bei ihm gewesen, und Hermine machte sich besonders um all den Stoff Sorgen, den Harry nachzuholen hatte.

Harry jedoch hatte sich erst jetzt überhaupt dazu in der Lage gefühlt, die Kiste weiter zu erkunden. Der Zeitungsartikel war es gewesen, der ihm die Augen geöffnet hatte.

Remus hatte sich von Dumbledore aus Hogwarts schleusen lassen um den Werwolf zu jagen, den man nahe Birmingham gesichtet hatte.

Das man Werwolfbisse kurieren konnte, hatte Harry bereits in Snapes Unterricht gelernt, in seinen zwei Rollen Pergament zum Thema stand allerdings auch, dass es so gut wie unmöglich war, den Werwolf, von dem man gebissen wurde, jemals zu erwischen.

Remus war selbst ein Werwolf, er würde das Tier schon erkennen, ob nun an der Fellfarbe oder am Geruch...

Harry hätte nie gedacht, dass sein Wunsch, wieder normal zu werden, so innig war.

Er bekam eine Gänsehaut und kniff die Augen zusammen. Wenn Remus nun getötet wurde...!

Der Junge schlang die Arme um sich selbst. Nicht einmal vor Voldemort hatte er jemals so eine Angst gehabt.

Er konnte das Gefühl, das er hatte, nicht genau beschreiben.

Innerlich schrie er fast nach Remus mit seinem sanften Lächeln und seinen ruhigen Augen... Remus, der ihn so besorgt ansehen konnte, dass es Harry schmerzte.

Der Junge mit den widerspenstigen Haare nahm das Denkarium an sich, und versuchte, tief hineinzusehen, ohne zu blinzeln.

Erst war es nur leicht verschwommen, dann begann sich alles zu drehen, und ehe Harry sich versah, stand er in einem Krankenzimmer, im Bett vor ihm seine Mutter.

Kaum, dass Harry sich an die Situation, plötzlich seine Mutter vor sich zu haben, gewöhnt hatte, klopfte es auch schon sanft an der Tür.

„Herein," sagte Lily glücklich, und Harry folgte ihrem Blick zur Tür.

Die Tür wurde aufgeschoben und herein kam ein junger, in Harrys Augen recht anziehender Mann in einer dunkelgrünen Robe. Er hatte kurze, hellbraune Haare und goldene Augen.

„Remus!" rief Lily erfreut, als er die Tür hinter sich schloss.

Harry spürte, wie ihm das Blut in den Kopf schoss. Das hätte er wissen müssen, immerhin waren das hier seine Erinnerungen. Aber noch viel wichtiger: Hatte er gerade anziehend gedacht?

„Herzlichen Glückwunsch, Lily." Remus lächelte verlegen. „Wie geht es den Potters?"

„Gut, danke," erwiderte Lily, und lächelte warm.

Remus druckste herum.

„Es war wirklich lieb von dir... dass du die ganze Zeit bei uns geblieben bist, Remus."

Er sah überrascht auf. „Aber Sirius war doch auch hier!" wand er ein, doch Lily lächelte nur überlegen.

„Sirius ist auch nicht in James verliebt."

Harry fühlte sich, als würde er von innen aufreißen.

„Lily, das..."

Sie lächelte nur verständnisvoll. Harry konnte sich schwach an dieses Lächeln erinnern. Sie musste ihn oft so angesehen haben, als er noch ein Baby gewesen war. Er vermisste dieses Lächeln. Es gab einem das Gefühl, ein völlig offenes Buch zu sein, aber auch, dass, egal was man dachte oder fühlte, nichts Schlimmes war.

„Du hast nicht mit ihm darüber..."

Sie schüttelte den Kopf, und Remus entspannte sich etwas.

„Du warst uns beiden immer ein treuer Freund..." sagte Lily, „Ich möchte nicht wissen, wie weh dir dein armes Herz manchmal getan hat, aber du warst immer für uns beide da. Ich kann unserem kleinen Harry nur wünschen, dass er all deine Hingabe eines Tages zu schätzen weiß."

Harry sah seine Mutter an. Sie sah so ernst aus.

Remus war sprachlos. „Und dir macht es nichts aus, dass ich so..."

„...Dass du so bist, wie du bist? Nein. Denn noch weiß auch nicht, welchen Weg mein Harry vielleicht einmal einschlagen wird..."

Die Erinnerung verschwamm, doch Harry war ihre Bedeutung nicht klar geworden.

Hatte Remus ihm, oder besser gesagt seiner Mutter, etwa anvertraut, dass er... schwul war? Noch dazu in seinen Vater verliebt?

Doch bevor er länger darüber nachdenken konnte, gab es auch schon wieder etwas Neues zu sehen.

Harry stand in einem Wohnzimmer, in dem ein großer Banner aufgespannt war.

„Herzlichen Glückwunsch, Harry" stand darauf, und die Buchstaben hüpften ab und zu und wechselten die Farbe.

Der Junge rückte seine Brille zurrecht, und sah sich um. Es schien so, als hätte hier eine Feier stattgefunden. War das sein Zuhause?

Es kam nur noch schwaches Licht vom Kaminfeuer und von einer Stehlampe. Auf einem cremefarbenen Sofa, neben dem einige ausgepackte Geschenke aufgestapelt und viel Geschenkpapier verteilt war, lagen zwei Gestalten.

Harry konnte sie nicht gut erkennen, also ging er näher heran, bis das Kaminfeuer ihre Gesichter erhellte.

Es waren Remus und Sirius, der eine saß, der andere lag auf dem Sofa, den Kopf an die Schulter seines Freundes gelehnt.

„Warum kommt Wurmschwanz eigentlich nie vorbei, Moony? Wenigstens heute hätte er kommen können, immerhin ist Harrys erster Geburtstag," meinte Sirius vorwurfsvoll.

Remus schmunzelte.

„Du benutzt immer noch unsere alten Hogwarts-Spitznamen, dabei sind wir längst erwachsen."

Sirius legte sich anders hin. „Aber du bist noch immer Moony."

Sie schwiegen eine Weile.

„Du wärst ein viel besserer Pate als ich," sagte Sirius schließlich, worüber Harry nur staunen konnte.

„Ich und James haben zwar immer viel Quatsch zusammen gemacht... Aber ich glaube nicht, dass das reicht, um ein guter Pate zu sein."

Remus sah ihn vorwurfsvoll, fast ärgerlich an.

„Sei nicht dumm!" zischte er, „Glaubst du denn, dass das alles ist, woraus eure Freundschaft besteht? Hab mehr Vertrauen in dich!"

Sirius lachte leise.

„Du brauchst mir das nicht zu sagen, Remus. Ich weiß, dass du auch gern sein Pate geworden wärst."

Täuschte Harry sich, oder wurde Professor Lupin ein ganz klein wenig rot? Allein der Gedanke daran bescherte ihm eine Gänsehaut. Wie es wohl gewesen wäre, Remus zum Paten zu haben?

Dann wäre ihm wohl gerade nicht so unglaublich...

„Harry?" Er hörte jemanden nach sich rufen.

„Harry?!" Der Ruf kam nun etwas verzweifelter, und schließlich erkannte er die Stimme seiner Mutter.

Harry war dabei, wieder den Ort des Geschehens zu wechseln.

Wieder stand er in seinem Haus, aber diesmal in der Küche. Von draußen konnte man schweren Regen niederprasseln hören.

„Wie kann ein zweijähriger Junge so einfach verschwinden?" murmelte James aufgebracht, den Kopf in die Hände gestützt, die Ellbogen auf die Kanten eines mittelgroßen Holztisches gelehnt.

Remus saß in ähnlicher Pose neben ihm.

„Er ist ein Zauberer, natürlich kann er einfach so verschwinden. Vielleicht hat er auch deinen Umhang genommen," sagte Lily frustriert, doch Remus saß nur mit gesenktem Kopf da.

„Wäre Sirius hier, könnte er mit dem Motorrad los und ihn suchen," sagte James nach einer Weile, „Aber er hat ja diese Verabredung..." Remus' Kopf ruckte nach oben.

Harry fiel zum ersten Mal auf, dass er Peter Pettigrew noch in keiner von seinen Erinnerungen gesehen hatte.

„Dann gehe ich jetzt. Tarnumhang oder nicht, ich kann Harry riechen, so blöd es klingt," sagte Remus, und stand auf.

„Lieb von dir," gab James zurück, und sein Freund wurde ein bisschen rot.

Harry fühlte sich, als ob ihn jemand kräftig am Umhang zog, denn er wurde nur einige Stunden in der Zeit weitergeschoben, und in ein anderes Zimmer verfrachtet. Es war sein Kinderzimmer.

Harry sah sich alles genau an. Er hatte ein kleines, hellgrünes Kinderbett ohne Gitter, welches in einem recht großen, rötlich gestrichenen Raum stand. An der Tapete waren noch Bordüren in Form von kleinen Efeuranken angebracht, die sich manchmal nach Lust und Laune die Wände hoch und hinunter rankten.

In dem Raum gab es zwei große Fenster mit schneeweißen Vorhängen, die momentan zugezogen waren, eine große, interessant aussehende Spielzeugkiste (Harry hätte gern gewusst, was typisches Zaubererspielzeug eigentlich war) und einige bizarr aussehende Gegenstände, von denen der Junge nicht genau wissen wollte, wozu sie gut waren.

Harry hörte jemanden laut atmen und fuhr herum.

Remus saß vor seinem Kinderbett, den Oberkörper entblößt, ein Handtuch im Nacken.

Das Herz des Jüngeren setzte für einen Moment aus.

Seit wann fühlte er sich so, wenn er Remus sah? Er fühlte sich irgendwie gut, so als schwebte er ein Stückchen über dem Boden, aber irgendwie fühlte es sich auch an, als ob er zu platzen drohte.

Remus wagte lächelnd einen Blick in das Bett. Es schien als hätte er den Jungen zurück nach Hause gebracht.

„Wie könnte man dir bloß böse sein," schmunzelte Remus, und Harry fragte sich, ob sein Gesicht jemals wieder seine normale Farbe annähme.

„Ich denke, dass ich nicht dein Pate geworden bin, weil man mich verflucht hat."

Harry wusste, dass Remus seinen Werwolfsbiss meinte.

„Aber..."

Er hielt kurz inne.

„Ich habe dir etwas versprochen. Und daran muss ich mich halten, in dieser Welt, in der Versprechen nicht mehr viel wert sind. Für dich, Harry... würde ich sterben."

Da wurde es mir klar. Mit einem Mal was alles klar.

_Ich liebte Remus Lupin, einen Mann, der alt genug war um mein Vater zu sein._

_Ich weiß nicht, warum es mir mit einem Mal so klar wurde, warum es wie ein Schock kam..._

_Aber ich liebte ihn._

**Lily's Nähkästchen**

****

Uoooaouh, wie ich dieses Kapitel liebe!! Ich liebe es, mir neues über Harrys Vergangenheit auszudenken! Klar, Remus ist hier ein ganz melancholischer, und er kommt fast schon ein wenig wie Harrys Vater rüber... Aber ich mags trotzdem! Besonders mag ich die Szene, wo Remus und Sirius auf dem Sofa liegen und Sirius sagt „Aber du bist immer noch Moony." Fragt nicht warum! Ich hatte diese Szene nur so klar vor Augen, dass ich richtig glücklich über sie bin.

Ich hätte Harrys Zuhause gern noch etwas genauer beschrieben. Mal ganz ehrlich, hat sich denn noch nie jemand gefragt, was jetzt aus dem Haus geworden ist oder wie es aussah? Dazu gibt es im nächsten Kapitel mehr, auch über einen großen Krach, den Sirius und Remus haben, und der ihrer Beziehung nachhaltig schaden wird...

Und jaaah, ich weiß, Remus/James ist ausgelutscht. Nur damit das ganz klar ist: Bei mir gab es zwischen den beiden in der Vergangenhit keine sexuellen Zweideutigkeiten oder so was, aber Remus hat immer liebevoll zu James aufgeschaut...

Die bizarren Gegenstände in Harrys Kinderzimmer sind übrigens Dinge wie Babywickelzeug... nur eben so, wie es Zauberer haben.

Hah, ihr wollt doch sicher wissen, was Remus zugestoßen ist, oder? Wartet noch bis Kapitel 7.

Love & Peace and Marauders 4ever!


	6. Die Vergangenheit holt dich ein

**Disclaimer:** Mir gehört nur Lizza Loungeburn, und wenn die jemand klauen möchte, würde ich mich eher geehrt fühlen... Harry & Co. Gehören J.K. Rowling und Warner Bros., Microsoft Word gehört wohl Bill Gates... Blah Blah.

AN: Hallo! Liegts an mir oder hat schon wieder Aussetzer? Scheißserver, was?""

Ich werde ehrlich mit euch sein: Dieses Kapitel gefällt mir gar nicht, viel zu ernst... Das nächste ist aber länger und lustiger, die alte Schactel Trelawney taucht auf... Hoffe trotzdem, euch gefällt es und ihr reviewt, denn ansonsten ist hier Feierabend.

**Auf steinigen Pfaden**

**Kapitel 6:** **Die Vergangenheit holt dich ein**

Harry war von diesem neuen Gefühl noch ganz berauscht, als in Remus Erinnerungen plötzlich ein Name auftauchte, der ihm nur allzu gegenwärtig war.

_Voldemort._

Die Umgebung der Erinnerung stellte sich Harry in grellen Farben dar, was zeigte, dass Remus noch oft an dieses Ereignis dachte.

Der Junge selbst stand nun mit den Rumtreibern und seiner Mutter im Die drei Besen.

Professor Dumbledore saß an einem großen, runden Tisch, und sah sie alle erwartungsvoll an.

Harry nahm an, dass er sie alle herbestellt hatte, und tatsächlich drehte sich ihr Gespräch um die nahende Bedrohung durch den, dessen Name schon in jenen Tagen nicht mehr oft genannt wurde.

Lily und James hatten mehrfach versucht, Zauberer zu Aufständen gegen seine Gewalt zu bringen, doch die Zaubererwelt fürchtete sich bereits zu sehr.

Doch Voldemort hatte die Drahtzieher natürlich längst bemerkt, und so sah Dumbledore den Geheimniswahrer-Zauber nun als letztmögliche Option, die Beiden zu schützen.

„James, Lily... Ihr müsst einen Geheimniswahrer wählen," erklärte Dumbledore eindringlich, „So lange er schweigt, kann euch nichts geschehen, ihr werdet für euren Feind einfach nicht mehr aufzufinden sein. Außerdem dürft ihr einen Kreis Eingeweihter wählen, die das Geheimnis ebenfalls kennen. Die Eingeweihten können es allerdings nicht weitererzählen, man wird ihnen nicht glauben, oder das eben gesagte sofort wieder vergessen.

Eure Wahl muss leider nun stattfinden... Es bleibt nur wenig Zeit."

Und die Potters dachten lange nach, länger als Harry von ihnen erwartet hätte. Schließlich wählten sie Sirius.

„Nimmst du ihre Wahl an?" fragte Dumbledore langsam, doch der Schwarzhaarige schüttelte bestimmt den Kopf.

„Nein."

Betretenes Schweigen herrschte.

„Seid mir bitte nicht böse, aber ich traue mir all diesen Druck nicht zu. Ich glaube, ich würde unter Voldemort nachgeben."

Alle sahen ihn entsetzt an. „Bitte... nehmt Peter."

Remus Kopf ruckte merkwürdig. Binnen weniger Sekunden legte er all seine Höflichkeit und Zurückhaltung ab und zerrte Sirius mit einem „Ich muss dich sprechen" zur Tür hinaus. Harry musste ihnen folgen.

„Wieso Peter?!" hörte er Remus draußen zischen, und er fürchtete, dass man die Beiden auch drinnen hören konnte.

Sirius sah seinen Freund geduldig an.

„Ich finde, er hat eine echte Chance verdient. Wir waren oft so eng zusammen und er blieb außen vor, und..."

„Es geht hier um James' und Lilys Leben!" brüllte Remus, sodass Harry fast ein wenig Angst vor ihm bekam.

„Wo war Peter, um sich solch eine Chance zu verdienen? Wo war er, als Harry in den Fluss gefallen ist oder wieder einmal den Unsichtbarkeitsumhang geklaut hat? Wo war Peter, Sirius?"

„Remus," sagte Sirius ernst, und es hörte sich an, als wäre dieser Name lang nicht mehr gefallen.

„Das hätte ich nicht von dir erwartet. Neid auf Peter... Ich würde dir doch auch sofort ein Menschenleben anvertrauen, obwohl du ein Werwolf..."

Remus hob die Hand, um ihn zum Schweigen zu bringen.

„Ich hab schon verstanden," flüsterte er, „Ich werde... Der Werwolf wird sich... Nicht mehr einmischen. Viel Glück noch."

Mit diesen Worten ging er einfach.

Harry fühlte sich sehr schlecht, als ihm einfiel, was Remus einst in der Heulenden Hütte zu ihm gesagt hatte.

„Bis vor kurzem hielt auch ich Sirius für Peter Pettigrews Mörder..." 

_Sollte dieses Gespräch der Auslöser gewesen sein?_

Harry bekam schließlich das Gefühl, dass Remus' Erinnerungen in keiner bestimmten Reihenfolge auftauchten, denn nun saß er das erste Treffen mit James und Sirius. Sie hatten ihn unversehens in einen ihrer Streiche hineingezogen, als sie vor dem damaligen Hausmeister zu fliehen hatten, und Remus der einzige Zeuge auf einem sonst menschenleeren Korridor war.

Um das Risiko verraten zu werden, nicht eingehen zu müssen, nahmen sie ihn kurzerhand in ihr damaliges Versteck mit, einen unbenutzten Astronomieturm, der nur durch eine stark beschädigte und sehr gefährlich wirkende Treppe zu erreichen war.

Schließlich sah Harry den Tag, an dem der Club der Rumtreiber gegründet wurde, zunächst noch ohne Peter, der erst wenig später dazustieß.

Remus sah, wie Harry peinlich berührt feststellte, in seinen unbeschwerten Jahren so unwiderstehlich aus, dass er sicher ein Mädchenschwarm gewesen war.

Doch dann traf Remus in seinen Erinnerungen an Lizza Loungeburn.

Er erinnerte sich weder gut noch gerne daran, die Farben der Umgebung waren trüb und verzerrt.

Es soll einer dieser raren Tage gewesen sein, an denen Remus ein wenig Abstand von seinen Freunden nahm und auf einer Mauer saß, um ein gutes Buch zu lesen.

Absolut ungefragt hatte sich das junge Mädchen mit den blonden Locken und dem zart geschnittenen Gesicht neben ihn gesetzt und ihn angestarrt.

Ihr Ausdruck hatte etwas stolzes und selbstsicheres, etwas, dass sie zu Remus' genauem Gegenteil werden ließ, und auch wenn ihre Augen die gleiche goldene Färbung aufwiesen, waren sie irgendwie kalt.

Harry erschreckte vor dem, was er als Nächstes sah. Den Ausdruck von Panik und Entsetzen in den Augen des jungen Mannes.

„Hi Moony," sagte Lizza ruhig, „Kennst du mich noch?"

Zugleich hielt sie den weit ausgeschnittenen Kragen ihres Pullovers etwas nach unten.

Lizza offenbarte eine Narbe. Es konnte eine ganz gewöhnliche Narbe sein, doch Harry glaubte, es besser zu wissen.

Die goldene Färbung ihrer Augen... die Wunde...

Lizza Loungeburn war auch ein Werwolf.

Harry wusste nicht, in welcher Verbindung sie zu Remus stand, aber was er gesehen hatte, gefiel ihm nicht.

Er beschloss kurzerhand, dass Denkarium zu verlassen. Er wollte den Rest von Remus selbst hören.

_Erst wollte ich wissen, was Remus bereit war mit mir zu teilen._

**Lily's Nähkästchen**

****

Urgh. Ich glaube, ich werde krank. Nichtsdestotrotz will ich ein bisschen was erzählen... Bei dem Streit von Sirius und Remus nach der Geheimniswahrer-Wahl hätte ich fast geweint. Remus tat mir so leid!

Ich denke eigentlich nicht, dass Sirius so etwas zu seinem Freund sagen würde, aber die Szene erinnerte mich sofort an die Stelle in Band 5, wo Harry Sirius bittet, nicht nach Hogsmeade zu kommen und Siri so blöd reagiert.

Es muss auch schwer für Sirius gewesen sein, später festzustellen, dass Remus mit seinem Misstrauen Peter gegenüber Recht behalten hat...

Na, ist euch Lizza Loungeburn unsympathisch? Das soll sie nämlich... Aber obwohl sie verwundet ist, kehrt sie auf jeden Fall noch zurück!! Seid gespannt!

Love & Peace and Marauders4ever!

****


	7. I see you Wherever you are

**Disclaimer:** Mir gehört nur Lizza Loungeburn, und wenn die jemand klauen möchte, würde ich mich eher geehrt fühlen... Harry & Co. Gehören J.K. Rowling und Warner Bros., Microsoft Word gehört wohl Bill Gates... Blah Blah.

**AN: **Hi an meine treue Leserschaft! Mir geht es gar nicht gut. Während ich diesen Kommentar hier tippe, wie immer nach der Fertigstellung eines Kapitels, habe ich 40 Fieber und mir ist furchtbar übel... In Wirklichkeit aber bin ich mit dieser Story schon viel weiter, also kann es sein, dass ich längst wieder gesund bin, während ihr das hier lest...(Verlasst euch nicht drauf gg)

Ich wünsche euch auf jeden Fall viel Spaß! Bitte schickt mir weiterhin so viele liebe Reviews!!

**Auf steinigen Pfaden**

****

**Kapitel 7:** **I see you... Wherever you are**

Vor Remus in der geöffneten Tür standen Albus Dumbledore und Minerva McGonagall.

Ihm ging durch den Kopf, was für ein nützlicher kleiner Zauber Arresto Momentum doch war, auch, wenn er nur den mächtigsten Zauberern vorbehalten zu sein schien.

„Was..." begann er, wurde jedoch prompt von McGonagall unterbrochen.

„Wir hätten es eine Schande gefunden, wieder einen Unschuldigen in Askaban versauern zu lassen," meinte sie lässig.

Hieß das, er würde zu Harry zurückkehren können? Aber nein...

„Ich... kann nicht nach Hogwarts zurück. Alle wissen davon."

Dumbledore lächelte flüchtig, wurde aber sofort wieder ernst.

„Gerade sie müssten sich doch gut an den Geheimniswahrer-Zauber erinnern. Wenn sie die ganze Schule als einfache Eingeweihte auswählen, können sie sogar wieder unterrichten... Professor."

_Professor._

_Kommen sie bald wieder, Professor._

„Aber sie sollten sich schon auf dem Weg Gedanken über ihre Wahl machen, es eilt," fügte Minerva hinzu.

_Harry._

Remus schwieg.

Er könnte es versehentlich jemandem erzählen.

_Harry._

_Was, wenn ihn jemand zwingt?_

_Harry und kein anderer. Mir wollte man sein Leben nicht anvertrauen, aber ich gab ihm das meine schon vor langer Zeit._

„Wie soll ich ungesehen nach Hogwarts kommen?" fragte er noch, doch Dumbledore hielt die Lösung bereits in Händen.

„Was die jungen Leute heute alles so herumliegen lassen," grinste er, „Dabei ist es solch ein schöner Umhang!"

„Du wirkst etwas neben der Spur," stellte Hermine sachlich fest, als sie den neben sich herschlurfenden Harry sah.

„Aber du bist doch wieder gesund, oder?" erkundigte sich Ron, während er versuchte, all seine Bücher ohne erkennbares System in seine Tasche zu stopfen.

Harry nickte leicht.

„Du hast nichts verpasst," plapperte Ron weiter, woraufhin Hermine ihn entrüstet ansah.

„In Zaubertränke haben wir zwei neue Tränke... na ja, das willst du gar nicht hören... Sauschwer, ich sag's dir... In Geschichte der Zauberei irgendetwas über Eugene die Dritte, die Erfinderin des Hexenhuts... Oh, Verwandlungen ist ausgefallen, die alte McGonagall ist immer noch nicht zurück."

Harry horchte auf. Das kam nicht oft vor, außer ein Notfall lag vor.

„Dumbledore scheint auch nicht da zu sein," erzählte Hermine, „Ich habe ihn lange nicht mehr beim Frühstück gesehen, und das er krank wird kann ich mir nicht vorstellen."

„Hagrid hat geschrieben," fiel es Ron da plötzlich ein,

„Wir waren ihn lange nicht mehr besuchen. Wie wär's mit heute Nachmittag?"

Die anderen beiden nickten.

Hermine warf einen Blick auf die alte Standuhr ihm Gemeinschaftsraum.

„Jungs, ihr müsst los. Ihr habt doch Wahrsagen im Turm."

„Da sagst du was Wahres," gluckste Ron, und schulterte seine Tasche.

„Sag mal Harry, siehst du was?" fragte Ron seinen Freund, als die beiden angestrengt in eine Kerzenflamme starrten. Das Licht der Kerze, im richtigen Winkel auf einen kleinen Spiegel geworfen und mit dem "Auge" betrachtet, sollte ein Bild der nahen Zukunft ergeben.

„Jaah," murmelte Harry, „Eine Kerze."

Sie brachen in schallendes Gelächter aus.

„Na na," hörten sie da schon Professor Trelawneys Stimme, „Hoffen sie, dass ihre Zukunft weiterhin so glücklich verläuft und ihnen das Lachen nicht im Halse stecken bleibt!"

Ron grinste und verdrehte die Augen.

Kurz bevor Trelawney wieder davonstöckelte, warf Harry einen flüchtigen Blick in seinen Spiegel.

„Remus?"

„Hast du was gesagt, Harry?" fragte Ron, und auch Professor Trelawney sah ihn nun interessiert an.

„Lassen sie uns an ihrem Schicksal teilhaben, Mister Potter," raunte sie, doch der war gerade zu sehr mit seiner immensen Gänsehaut beschäftigt.

„Ich habe Professor Lupin gesehen," brachte er schließlich hervor.

„Ach ja?" bohrte Trelawney nach, „Und war da Blut?"

Schweigen.

Ron konnte sich nicht zwischen einem besorgten Blick an Harry und einem angeekelten Blick zu Trelawney entscheiden.

„Dementoren? Leute vom Ministerium? Handschellen oder Fußeisen?"

„NEIN, verdammt!"

Harry brauchte sich nicht umzudrehen, um zu wissen, dass ihn alle ansahen.

Er jedoch war sich einer Sache sicher, die ihm Trelawney auf gar keinen Fall verderben sollte.

Remus war nicht in magischen Handschellen vom Ministerium abgeführt worden.

_Er war auf dem Weg nach Hogwarts._

„Potter hat wohl Ärger in Wahrsagen bekommen, was, Potter?" brüllte Draco Malfoy über zwei Tische hinweg.

„Woher weiß er sowas immer?" zischte Ron, während die anderen versuchten, sowohl das Gebrüll als auch Harry erfolgreich zu ignorieren.

Schließlich stimmte Malfoy noch sein spezielles Wolfsgeheul an, was er schon seit Lupins Abreise tat.

„Du kriegst sie gleich!" kreischte der Rothaarige, doch Hermine hielt ihn wie so oft zurück.

„Bist du sicher, dass du gesehen hast, was du gesehen hast?" hakte sie an Harry gewand nach, doch der wusste, das egal was er nun sagte, sie Wahrsagen weiterhin als reine Zeitverschwendung abstempeln würde.

„Vermisst du dein Schoßhündchen, Potter?" lästerte Malfoy, und als sogar Snape zu grinsen began, gingen neben Harry wieder einmal einige Schüsseln zu Bruch.

„Harry... du machst dir doch Sorgen," flüsterte Hermine.

„Große Sorgen."

„Keine Sorge, heute gehen wir zu Hagrid, da kann Malfoy so viel reden wie er will, und in Zaubertränke haben wir den monatlichen Theorie-Tag," schaltete Ron sich ein, der Hermines Feststellung gar nicht mitbekommen hatte.

Und so kam es, dass die drei eine Doppelstunde lang mit aufgeschlagenen Büchern Snapes Ausführungen über gefährliche Zaubertränke lauschten.

„Gefährliche Zaubertränke sind nicht mit Giften zu verwechseln," ölte der Professor einher, „Es sind hauptsächlich Tränke, die auf das Bewusstsein oder die Handlungsweise des Trinkenden einwirken. Seite 173."

Papiergeraschel.

„Hier seht ihr den Wildwassertrank mit seiner stark blauen Färbung. Kann mir jemand seine Wirkung erklären?"

Hermines Hand schoss wie gewöhnlich nach oben, und Snape hatte wohl einen gütigen Tag, da er sogar auf ihr unkontrollierbares Schnippsen einging.

„Miss Granger?"

„Der Wildwassertrank steigert die Geschwindigkeit des Trinkenden beinahe ins Unermessliche, doch der plötzliche Leistungsabfall kann zu Erschöpfung und extremer Unruhe führen."

Snape nickte knapp. „Unsere ständig aufgekratzte Granger mit ihren zuckenden Fingern ist also ein perfektes Beispiel."

Einige Slytherins glucksten, während Hermine die Röte ins Gesicht kroch.

Ron grinste ihr sein "Eigentlich hat er ja Recht" Grinsen zu, für das sie ihn am Liebsten erschlagen hätte.

Snape fuhr fort.

„Für diesen Trank gibt es kein Gegenmittel oder Mittel, welche die Wirkung dämpfen. Man muss darauf warten, dass die Wirkung von selbst..."

Harry konnte und wollte einfach nicht mehr zuhören. Wenn er ehrlich war, befand er sih in einer mittelschweren Sinnkrise. Remus hatte ihm seine Erinnerungen anvertraut, sehr wichtige Erinnerungen, die viel über diesen Mann aussagten. Er hatte Remus sagen hören, dass er sein Leben für ihn einsetzten würde.

Eher aus Neugier hatte Harry sich daraufhin aus der Bibliothek ein Buch mitgenommen, dass etwas über das Sozialverhalten von Werwölfen aussagte.

Es hatte nichts damit zu tun, dass er Remus nicht glaubte, sondern das er wissen wollte, welche Bedeutung ein einfaches Versprechen für ihn hatte, falls es da überhaupt etwas Spezielles gab.

Man nannte es den Wolfsschwur, und wie viele andere Dinge war er für Werwölfe bindend.

Versprach ein Werwolf sein Leben an jemand anderen, so musste er entweder abgelehnt werden (Was einer unverzeihlichen Beleidigung gleichkam) oder dieses Versprechen mit dem Tod einlösen, sodass es an Gültigkeit verlor.

Harry las noch etwas interessantes, und bei dem puren Gedanken daran hätte er auch nun fürchterlich erröten können.

Die Markierungen eines Werwolfes.

Ein Werwolf suchte sich nur einen Partner für sein gesamtes Leben, und um dies endgültig zu machen, fügte er der Person einen kleinen Biss zu, der aber, anders als ein Werwolfsbiss, nicht unter die Haut ging.

_Remus.... ähm... beissen?_

_Ich war mir darüber klar geworden, dass ich Remus liebte. Aber je länger ich darüber nachdachte, desto mehr Menschen vielen mir ein, die ich ebenfalls liebte._

_Hermine, Ron, die Weasleys, Hagrid, Sirius... Jeden auf seine Art. Aber bekam ich beim Gedanken an sie zitternde Finger und feuchte Handflächen? Nein. Wie beschrieb man diese Art von Liebe bloß, wenn man sie zum ersten Mal fühlte?_

Natürlich hatte er sich in Chos Nähe ähnlich gefühlt. Ein wenig scheu hier, ein bisschen rot da...

Musste er sich nun eingestehen, dass er schwul war? Wenn er Remus wirklich _so _liebte, würde das...

„MISTER POTTER!"

Harry bekam den Schreck seines Lebens.

„Oh, was bin ich glücklich!" rief Snape in seinem fiesesten Tonfall, „Der junge König Potter hat meine Präsenz nach drei Versuchen endlich wahrgenommen, lobet und preiset ihn, da er auch das normalsterbliche Volk beachtet!"

Er grinste boshaft.

„20 Punkte Abzug von Gryffindor, und es werden noch einmal zehn, wenn sie nicht schnell wieder ihre normale Hautfarbe annehmen!" bellte er.

„Du bist knallrot im Gesicht, Harry!" meinte Ron erklärend, „Woran hast du bloß gedacht?"

Jetzt wurde Harry wirklich puterrot, doch Snape schien es zu ignorieren.

„Bevor ich mich entschieden habe, Potter vom Tagträumen abzuhalten, wollte ich vom Wunschtraumserum erzählen. Seite 276.

Die Wirkung ist schnell erklärt. Alles, was eine Person nach dem Einnehmen des Serums tut, wird ihr wie ein Traum vorkommen und sich auch so verhalten. Die Wirkung lässt folglich nach der ersten Nacht richtigen Schlafes nach, und alles Geschehene wird diese Person für einen sehr realistischen Traum ihrerseits halten.

Doch das Serum verrät sich leicht. Es riecht stark süß, wenn es in einem Getränk aufgelöst wird, und spuckt man hinein, so verändert sich seine Farbe. Die Farbe soll die Absicht des Verabreichenden deutlich machen, doch die Interpretationen dieser Farbe sind sehr waage. Der..."

„Hermine," sagte Harry plötzlich, „Warst du schon mal richtig verliebt?"__

**Lily's Nähkästchen**

****

_Oh yeah..._ I luv this chapter so fucking much!

Ich mag Trelawney total Ich finde, sie unterstützt den Fun-Faktor jedes HP-Buches und jeder HP-Fic ungemein...

An einigen Stellen musste ich sehr lachen, zum Beispiel hier:

_„Ich habe Professor Lupin gesehen," brachte er schließlich hervor._

_„Ach ja?" bohrte Trelawney nach, „Und war da Blut?"_

Ihr dürft gern widersprechen, aber ich war doch teilweise sehr stolz auf mich, weil ich glaube, ihren Charakter gut getroffen zu haben.

Dann die Szene in Snapes Kerker... Merkt euch gut, was ihr über Zaubertränke gelernt habt, es wird noch wichtig! An diesen Zaubertränken habe ich recht lange gearbeitet... Sie sollen ja schließlich authentisch wirken!

Den Teil mit dem Wolfsschwur fand ich selbst etwas blöd. Das hört sich immer so an, als würde Remus nie etwas aus eigenem Antrieb tun, sondern ständig von seinen tierischen Instinkten geleitet werden. Er will sein leben allerdings unbedingt für Harry geben, und das ist es, was diese spezielle Art von Schwur erst möglich macht!

Und der berühmte Biss... gehört in jede gute Remus/Harry Fic, _call it clichee!_

_Reach out and touch faith..._


	8. Auch du hast ein Zuhause

**Disclaimer:** Mir gehört nur Lizza Loungeburn, und wenn die jemand klauen möchte, würde ich mich eher geehrt fühlen... Harry & Co. Gehören J.K. Rowling und Warner Bros., Microsoft Word gehört wohl Bill Gates... Blah Blah.

**AN: **Wenn das hier nicht die langweiligsten Ferien meines Lebens sind... Aber ich will wenigstens dafür sorgen, dass ihr was zu lesen habt...

Danke für die Reviews, aber ich finde gar nicht, dass ich so schnell mit den Updates bin...

**Auf steinigen Pfaden**

****

**Kapitel 8 :**** Auch du hast ein Zuhause**

„Lizza wird nicht wissen wo ich bin, sollte der Zauber zum Einsatz kommen," dachte Lupin, während er mit dem Unsichtbarkeitsmantel getarnt hinter den beiden Alten herflog.

Ein Teil von ihm sagte, dass es gut war. Doch wie würde er ohne die Frau jemals den Zauber brechen? Er konnte den Werwolf nicht allein töten.

Doch Lizza und ihn verband nichts außer ihrem Fluch. Sie wollte ihn, doch er wollte sie nicht, und hatte ihr nie gesagt warum.

Schon als junger Mann war er nie an ihr interessiert gewesen, denn Lizza war stolz darauf, ein Werwolf zu sein, und hatte an sich keinen Grund, diesen Umstand zu ändern. Hätte sie den Werwolf besiegt, so hätte sie sicher eine Gegenleistung von Remus gefordert.

„Bald kommt Hogwarts in Sichtweite, Lupin," rief McGonagall, „haben sie überhaupt gemerkt, dass wir schon drei Tage unterwegs sind? Sie sollten sich freuen!"

Sie wusste ja gar nicht, wie sehr er sich freute.

„Also ehrlich, Harry! Warum fragst du so was?" murmelte Hermine auf dem Weg hinunter zu Hagrids Hütte. Ron ging etwas vor, also konnten sie in Ruhe reden.

„Na ja, ich war eben noch nie verliebt... Da wollte ich wissen, wie das so ist..." gab Harry kleinlaut zurück.

Hermine machte „Aaah", und begann leise, Harry von all den Schmetterlingen im Bauch, dem Kribbeln und Herzklopfen zu erzählen, woraufhin er immer wieder den glühend roten Kopf nickte.

„Aber," sagte das Mädchen nach einer Weile des Nachdenkens, „Es gibt nur einen sicheren Beweis."

Harry sah sie gespannt an.

„Physischer Kontakt. Wenn du jemanden liebst, willst du ihn ständig anfassen, du willst ihn küssen..."

„Küssen?" Harry fürchtete um seinen Kopf.

Er musste an all die seltsamen Muggelfilme denken, die sich Tante Petunia angesehen hatte, herzhaft in ein Taschentuch schniefend.

„Ja, was hast du denn gedacht?" sagte Hermine in ihrem besten altklugen Tonfall.

„Und nun raus mit der Sprache, Harry."

„Hm?"

„So etwas fragt man nicht nur aus Interesse, vor allem nicht als Junge!"

Harry kniff die Augen zusammen.

„Ron!!" schrie er so laut, dass dieser zusammenfuhr, „Warte auf mich!"

Dann rannte er los.

„Das finde ich aber nett, dass ihr auch mal wieder vorbei kommt!" tönte Hagrid, „Na Harry, wieder gesund?"

Harry schob den Teller mit Hagrids üblichen Ziegelsteinplätzchen von sich und nickte freundlich.

„Hab gehört du hattest Ärger in..."

„...Wahrsagen, richtig Hagrid," schnitt ihm Harry gereizt das Wort ab.

„Sag mal, Hagrid," wechselte Hermine schnell das Thema, „Weißt du wo Professor McGonagall und Professor Dumbledore sind?"

„Ja," schaltete sich auch Ron dazu, „Sie fehlen schon fast eine Woche!"

„Darf ich nicht sagen," meinte der Koloss und zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Aber sie kommen eh morgen zurück." Er grinste.

Plötzlich fiel Harry etwas ein.

„Du hast mich doch als kleines Kind aus dem Haus meiner Eltern geholt, richtig?"

Hagrid nickte perplex.

„Erzähl mir was darüber!"

Ron und Hermine sahen ihn erstaunt an.

„Och Harry..." Der Halbriese druckste herum.

„Da gibt es nicht viel zu erzählen..."

„Aber Hagrid!"

„Na ja... es gehört dir nicht mehr."

_"Was? Warum sollte man das Haus der Potters niederbrennen?!"_

_„Sirius, beruhige dich doch!"_

_Sirius und Remus saßen auf dem Brunnen, der den Vorplatz der Innenstadt von Hogsmeade zierte._

_Das Haus der Potters trohnte etwa einen halben Kilometer vor ihnen auf einem Hügel und war dadurch gut sichtbar._

_„Sie sagen, dass Voldemort es mit seiner bösen Magie verseucht hat... und das man es deshalb besser verbrennt."_

_„Unsinn!"_

_„Sirius... es gibt so viele andere Orte, zu denen du mit ihm ziehen kannst." Remus sah seinen Freund traurig an._

_Er wusste genau, dass Sirius einzig mögliche Lösung der Kauf des Hauses sein würde._

_Natürlich hatte er dafür niemals genug Geld, und von seiner Familie hatte er nichts zu erwarten..._

„Haben sie das Haus abgebrannt?" fragte Ron neugierig, aber Hagrid schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Remus Worte haben den guten Sirius damals nicht gerade ermutigt. Er hatte sofort mit Harry zusammenziehen wollen, doch da er sich das Haus eben nicht leisten konnte, machte er sich auf die Suche nach Pettigrew..."

Den Rest konnte man sich denken.

„Ja, aber was ist den schließlich mit dem Haus passiert?" fragte auch Hermine, nur Harry blieb still, den Kopf gesenkt.

Wäre Sirius Peter auch gefolgt, wenn er eine glückliche Zukunft in diesem Haus hätte haben können? Sirius wusste doch, was ihn erwartete...

So viele Fragen. Viel zu viele Fragen.

„Wär doch cool, wenn Harry das Haus mal sehen könnte!" meinte Ron, „Hat es jemand anderes gekauft?"

„Jap," sagte Hagrid, nur, um dann eine lange Pause zu machen.

„Professor Lupin."

Harry hatte in sekundenschnelle einen riesigen Kloß im Hals.

„W-warum?" stotterte er, doch der Halbriese zuckte bloß mit den Schultern.

„Keiner weiß es. Sirius weiß ja noch nicht einmal, dass er es gekauft hat. Du könntest ihn ja fragen, jetzt, wo er bald zurück kommt..."

„Er kommt zurück?!" echoten Ron und Hermine, Harry aber sprang auf.

„Ach du liebe Zeit! Das war doch geheim!" Hagrid stieß sich mit einer Riesenpranke vor die Stirn.

„Harry?"

Hermine sah ihn seltsam an.

„Ich..." keuchte der Junge, „Ich... hab noch was vergessen. Wir... Wir sehen uns später, ja?"

**Lily's Nähkästchen**

****

Ich hab so langsam das Gefühl, dass diese Fic doch zu 50 in Harrys oder besser Remus' Vergangenheit spielt... Es ist nicht möglich, eine Fic mit Remus zu schreiben, ohne das ihn seine alten Geister heimsuchen... Irgendwie finde ich das recht ärgerlich, andererseits hab ich ja auch schon gesagt, dass mir das Ausdenken von neuen Aspekten in seiner Vergangenheit eigentlichs ehr viel Spaß macht!

Trotzdem erscheint mir die Aussage, dass Sirius quasi wegen einem Haus auf Pettigrew losgegangen sein soll, im Nachinein etwas komisch... Siri war eben recht rastlos, da gab es für ihn nur zwei Möglichkeiten: Sofort mit Harry zusammenziehen und den ganzen Mist um Voldi vergessen(wollen), oder Raaachääää!!!

Das, was Hermine über verliebt sein erzählt hat geht übrigens nicht mit meiner persönlichen Empfindung konform... Ich will die Leute ständig umarmen _lol ,_ aber so steht es eben in jeder guten Bravo, deshalb hab ich es versucht... Aber wie gefühlskalt muss eigentlich jemand sein, der sich die Liebe erklären lässt? Oo' Harry, du bist komisch.

**_I have no plan but that's alright..._**


	9. Das große kleine Wiedersehen

**Disclaimer:** Mir gehört nur Lizza Loungeburn, und wenn die jemand klauen möchte, würde ich mich eher geehrt fühlen... Harry & Co. Gehören J.K. Rowling und Warner Bros., Microsoft Word gehört wohl Bill Gates... Blah Blah.

**AN: **_It's the Mo-Mo-Moment! Big Remus/Harry Reunion! _Hallo liebe Leute, wie ihr merkt, bin ich ganz aufgeregt _gg_ !! Ob das jetzt peinlich für Harry ist, kann ich nicht sagen... Was wäre denn peinlich?? Das interessiert mich jetzt sehr. Na ja, Review und dergleichen nicht vergessen, meine Lieben!

**Auf steinigen Pfaden**

****

**Kapitel 9:** **Das große kleine Wiedersehen**

Nachdenklich saß Harry am See des Riesenkraken. Er hatte sich ein paar Fotos aus den Alben von Hagrid und Remus angesehen, und nun fühlte er sich seltsam leer.

Er vermisste seine Familie wie nie zuvor.

Seine beiden Freunde stellten ihm keine Fragen als sie zurückkamen, aber er wäre auch nicht in der Lage gewesen, ruhig auf sie einzugehen.

Harry wusste, dass er furchtbar überreagierte, sobald man nur Remus' Namen nannte, und das musste selbst den Beiden aufgefallen sein.

Ron versuchte, die Stimmung aufzulockern indem er dies und jenes erzählte, dann gingen sie zum Gemeinschaftsraum um ihre Hausaufgaben zu erledigen.

Nach dem Abendessen spielten die Jungen einigen Runden Snape explodiert, während Hermine mit einem Buch daneben saß und las.

Harry nahm sich einen Moment um den Himmel über der Halle anzuschauen.

Die Sonne ging bereits unter, und der Himmel war klar, so klar, wie es nur Herbsthimmel waren.

Der Herbst würde bald kommen, immerhin hatten sie bereits Ende September.

„Harry? Harry, du bist dran!" sagte Ron ungeduldig, und auch der Miniatur-Snape auf dem Spielbrett deutete mit dem Finger auf ihn.

Der Junge wollte gerade nach seinen Steinen greifen, als das Tor zur Großen Halle lautstark geöffnet wurde.

„Harry Potter!" schallte McGonagalls schräge Stimme durch den Raum.

Er wusste sofort, was das zu bedeuten hatte, doch zuallererst sah er Ron fragend an, um keinen falschen Eindruck zu erwecken.

Der verdrehte bereits die Augen.

„Geh schon, ich hätte eh verloren, murmelte er.

_Ron hatte noch kein einziges Mal verloren._

Harry eilte seiner Hauslehrerein entgegen.

„Hören sie zu, Mister Potter," setzte sie an, doch er ließ sie gar nicht erst ausreden.

„Wo ist er?"

„Ich weiß nicht, wovon sie sprechen," sagte seine alte Lehrein verwirrt, denn Harrys Gesichtsausdruck beunruhigte sie.

„Professor Lupin, wo ist er?"

McGonagall wurde ernst.

„Folgen sie mir."

Harry kannte diesen Gang. Vorbei an den Peitschenden Weide, durch den Tunnel, einige Stufen nach oben... Er wurde zur Heulenden Hütte geführt. 

„Woher wussten sie, dass wir kommen?" fragte McGonagall ihn zwischendurch, und Harry musste sich seine Antwort gut überlegen.

„Wahrsagen," sagte er schließlich, um Hagrid Ärger zu ersparen.

„Ich besitze wohl ein gutes inneres Auge..."

Sie sah ihn misstrauisch an, und dem Jungen war klar, dass sie ihm schwerlich glauben konnte, doch sie fragte nicht weiter.

Harry hievte die Falltür zur Heulenden Hütte auf, und schlüpfte hindurch, ohne auf seine Lehrerin zu warten.

Er hörte Stimmen.

Harry folgte einfach den Stimmen. Um ein paar Ecken, durch ein paar Türen...

Es war wie ein Wunder, ihn leibhaftig wiederzusehen.

Remus Lupin stand in einem wohnzimmerartigen Raum, Dumbledore saß vor ihm in einem großen, zerfetzten Lehnsessel.

Remus sah gesund aus. Er sah zwar wie immer wie immer etwas müde aus, trug jedoch eine neue, schwarze Samtrobe, und hatte sogar sichtlich etwas zugenommen.

Harry war Lizza Loungeburn sehr dankbar. Sie konnte nicht so schlecht sein, sie hatte sich gut um Remus gekümmert.

Plötzlich drehte Remus sich um, durch das Knarzen einiger Dielen aufgeschreckt, auf die Harry getreten war.

Der Junge konnte nicht anders.

„Remus!" schrie er und warf sich in dessen Arme.

Während Remus noch ganz außer Fassung dastand, verließ Dumbledore lächelnd das Zimmer.

„Harry..." presste Remus hervor, doch er beschloss, den Moment auf sich wirken zu lassen, und drückte den Jungen fest an sich.

„...Entschuldigung," murmelte Harry, nachdem sie eine Weile so dagestanden hatten.

Er wusste nicht wirklich wohin mit sich, außerdem hielt Remus ihn noch immer fest.

„Harry, ich..."

Auch Remus kam der Gedanke, den Jungen langsam los zu lassen.

„...Bin wohl zurück."

„Es kommt alles in Ordnung," sagte da plötzlich Dumbledore, der wieder ins Zimmer trat.

„Harry. Natürlich kann Professor Lupin nicht einfach so bei uns bleiben, denn er wird noch immer gesucht. Um diese Gefahr zu bannen und Hogwarts' Porzellan zu schützen..."

Er grinste verschmitzt, woraufhin Harry errötete,

„Wollen wir dich bitten, an dem Geheimniswahrer-Zauber teilzuhaben.

Harry erschrak.

„A-Als was bitte?" fragte er, obwohl er sich die Antwort bereits denken konnte.

„Professor Lupin möchte, dass du sein Geheimniswahrer wirst, Harry."

Remus selbst fühlte sich außerstande zu sprechen.

„Fühlst du dich dazu bereit?" fragte Dumbledore, und Harrys Herz schlug kräftig.

Er sah Remus an.

Remus, der immer erst an andere dachte.

Harry nickte.

„Es wäre mir eine Ehre."

Mit einem Mal kam Professor McGonagall mit einem großen, bauchigen Glas herein.

„Dieses Glas wird deinen Schwur beinhalten, und das Glas des Geheimniswahrers wird zerbrechen wie sein Schwur," erklärte sie, und es hatte etwa sehr mystisches an sich, wie sie es sagte.

„Harry..." hörten sie plötzlich Remus' Stimme, „...Bist du denn sicher?"

Der Junge mit dem rabenschwarzen Haar lächelte nur.

„Klar, es ist wie ein Wolfsschwur."

Remus' Augen weiteten sich.

„Sprich mir nach, Harry," sagte Dumbledore, und dann, nach einer kurzen Pause,

„_Iuraret iustitia cui amici..."_

Er schwört dem Freund die Gerechtigkeit… 

_„Et non deseret..."_

_Und er lässt ihn nicht im Stich..._

_„Qua de cause amico non metuet."_

_Deshalb braucht der Freund sich nicht zu fürchten._

_„Non audet contemnet qui praecepti."_

_Er wagt es nicht, diese Regel zu missachten._

„Nun denk an das Geheimnis, Harry, den Aufenthaltsort von Professor Lupin, während du noch einmal im Geist deinen Schwur wiederholst;" sagte Dumbledore mit mahnender Stimme.

Harry gab sich alle Mühe die er konnte, bis er plötzlich durch etwas nasses in seinen Händen aufgeschreckt wurde.

Er sah es an, es war rund, wässrig glänzend und hatte eine goldene Färbung.

Der Kern sah fast aus wie das neblige Innere von Trelawneys Kristallkugel. Harry bemerkte den kalten Schweiß auf seiner Stirn und seine zitternden Hände vor Aufregung gar nicht.

Dumbledore lächelte.

„Du hast es geschafft, Harry. Du hältst ein Geheimnis in deinen Händen."

Er kam näher und tippte es mit dem Zauberstab an, woraufhin es in zwei Hälften zerbrach. Die eine legte er ins Glas des Geheimniswahrers, die andere jedoch sprang in Harrys Brustkorb.

Er schrie schrill auf vor Schreck, doch dann fühlte er sich nur noch müde.

Sehr müde.

Ehe Harry sich versah, war er ohnmächtig geworden.

„Harry!"

Remus konnte den Jungen noch rechtzeitig auffangen.

„Den Zauber für die Eingeweihten haben Minerva und ich bereits durchgeführt," sagte Dumbledore.

„Herzlich willkommen zurück, Remus."

**Lily's Nähkästchen**

****

Achtet nicht auf mein schreckliches Latein Warum gibt es in HP eigentlich keine Lateinklasse? Der Lehrer wäre bestimmt noch schlimmer als Snape _lol _Der Teil mit dem Geheimniswahrer ist mir nicht gut gelungen, irgendwie war alles viel zu hastig, ich bin jedenfalls nicht glücklich damit , genauso, dass die alte MC Goni so einfach in der Tür steht... aber, ich wollte auch endlich mal einen echten Showdown, ihr versteht...

Ähm, mal ne andere Frage... diese Sternchen, die ich zwischendurch immer mache, die sieht man im html gar nicht, richtig? Oo'

So, bis zum nächsten romantischen Showdown ist es jetzt wieder ne Weile, haltet mir bitte trotzdem die Treue!

**_I got freedom and duty, so I sing along with solitude..._**


	10. Als waerst du nie fort gewesen

**Disclaimer:** Mir gehört nur Lizza Loungeburn, und wenn die jemand klauen möchte, würde ich mich eher geehrt fühlen... Harry & Co. Gehören J.K. Rowling und Warner Bros., Microsoft Word gehört wohl Bill Gates... Blah Blah.

**AN:** Liebe Leser, trotz Kritik bin ich euch zum Dank verpflichtet. Neues Kapitel. Etwas länger.

**Auf steinigen Pfaden**

**Kapitel 10: Als wärst du nie fort gewesen**

Harry schlief einen ganzen Tag durch. Dumbledore war beeindruckt, denn er hatte mit weitaus mehr gerechnet. Ein Geheimnis zu wahren war mitunter eines der anstrengensten Dinge, die man als Zauberer tun konnte, und es war ein Wunder, dass der Junge die Prozedur überhaupt überstanden hatte.

Er war eben Harry Potter.

Harry erwachte im Krankenflügel, Ron und Hermine an seiner Seite.

„Alles in Ordnung?" rief Hermine sofort, „Hätte nicht gedacht, dass McGonagall so etwas von dir verlangt."

Harry rieb sich die Augen und nahm seine Brille vom Nachttisch.

„Was denn?" fragte er verwirrt, denn er konnte sich nicht an den vorherigen Tag erinnern.

„Na ja, sie hat dich doch aus der Großen Halle geholt, als wir Snape explodiert gespielt haben, weißt du noch?" erzählte Ron mit besorgtem Gesichtausdruck.

Nein, wusste er nicht.

„Na ja, McGonagall sagte, dass du ihr wohl mit dem Besen etwas aus den Ästen der Peitschenden Weide holen solltest..." erzählte Hermine weiter,

„Es wundert mich ja schon, dass sie keinen Petrificus Totalus-Zauber benutzt hat... Auf jeden Fall haben dich ein paar Äste getroffen, und nun bist du hier..."

Momentchen mal. Peitschende Weide... Harry verzog das Gesicht zu einer angestrengten Grimasse.

Aber natürlich... McGonagall... die Peitschende Weide, die Heulende Hütte... Remus! Das Geheimnis!

Hastig fühlte Harry an seiner Brust herum. Nichts.

„Aber wir haben auch was, was dich bestimmt freuen wird," grinste Ron, und Hermine nickte wie wild.

„Hagrid hatte Recht, Harry. Professor Lupin ist wieder hier. Er ist heute morgen zurück gekommen."

Harry fühlte sich wunderbar. Es war kein Traum.

„Er sah gut aus! So... erholt!" sagte Hermine, „Snape ist völlig ausgerastet, als er ihn gesehen hat!"

„Fred und George haben ein spontanes Lied für Professor Lupin gedichtet, und beim zweiten Refrain hat der ganze Gryffindor-Tisch mitgesungen!" erzählte Ron begeistert, „Alle haben sich tierisch gefreut ihn wiederzusehen, von den Slytherins mal abgesehen."

Nachdem sie ihm noch einiges mit euphorischen Stimmen erzählt hatten, verschwanden Harrys Freunde wieder, und er war bis zu seiner Rückkehr in den Turm am Abend wieder sich selbst überlassen.

Er dachte daran, dringend einen Brief an Sirius schicken zu müssen, wenn Hedwig von ihren Raubzügen zurückkam, denn sie hatten vieles zu besprechen.

Außerdem wollte Harry zumindest für seinen Paten amtlich machen, dass er... na ja, anders über die Liebe dachte als die Meisten.

Harry legte sich wieder hin und starrte die Decke an.

Hinter irgend einem Vorhang hörte er Madam Pomfrey herumwühlen, und erst jetzt bemerkte er den leichten Regen, der gegen die Fensterscheiben des Schlosses schlug.

„Madam Pomfrey..." rief Harry mit schwächlicher Stimme,

„Wie spät ist es?"

Die Krankenschwester kam langsamen Schrittes an sein Bett gestapft.

„Wie geht es uns denn heute, junger Mister Potter?" fragte sie und klopfte auf seine Bettdecke.

„Sieht so aus als könnten sie morgen wieder an die frische Luft, was?"

„Ja," gab Harry genervt zurück, „Aber wie spät ist es?"

„Das Abendessen ist gerade vorbei," sagte eine Stimme, die von der Tür kam.

Harrys Herz machte einen Hüpfer, als er Remus im Türrahmen erblickte.

„Ich dachte, ich erspare einem Hauselfen die Arbeit, dir dein Essen nach oben zu bringen," sagte er lässig, wand sich dann aber freundlich lächelnd an Madam Pomfrey.

„Wenn's gestattet ist."

Sie bedeutete ihm nur in ihrer typisch mürrischen Art den Raum durchaus betreten zu dürfen, bevor sie sich wieder davonmachte.

„Hier, Harry," sagte Remus lächelnd, und nahm die Plastikglocke vom Tablett.

„Dein Lieblingsessen... Hackbraten, Maiskolben, Pfirsichkompott, Kürbissaft."

„Hey!" rief der Junge, „Woher wussten sie das?"

Remus zögerte einen Moment.

„Manche Dinge weiß man einfach," meinte er schließlich, und zuckte die Schultern.

Harry war zu hungrig, um länger über diese dürftige Antwort nachzudenken.

„Ich habe gehört, dass sie ein recht schönes Willkommen hatten, Professor," sagte Harry nach einer Weile und verschlang sein erstes Stück Hackbraten in Rekordzeit.

„Es war recht lustig, die Schüler und das Schulbesteck „Remus Lupin, Herrscher der Grindelohs" singen zu hören, das gebe ich zu," sagte Remus, während er einen Stuhl zu Harrys Bett zog. Harry grinste still in sich hinein.

Er wollte also länger bleiben.

„Harry... Wenn man es genau nimmt, habe ich das nur dir zu verdanken. Genauso ist es allerdings meine Schuld, dass du dein Abendessen nicht mit den anderen in der Großen Halle zu dir nehmen kannst..."

Der Schwarzhaarige winkte es belustigt ab.

„Ach was, ich habe mich ganz gut an den Krankenflügel gewöhnt, Professor."

„Bitte Harry, sag doch Remus."

Harry wurde rot, und wand sich deshalb schnell mit gesenktem Kopf seinem Essen zu.

„Geht es dir gut? Ich meine..." sagte Remus nach erneuter Stille hilflos.

„Oh sicher," antwortete Harry, und konnte seinen sarkastischen Tonfall nicht für sich behalten.

„Meine Ferien waren super, mein Pate spricht durch einen Kamin zu mir, wir haben das letzte Quidditchspiel verloren, ich war fast zwei Wochen krank..."

„Du warst krank?" fiel Remus ihm besorgt ins Wort.

Harry hob erneut den Kopf. Er war nicht auf Augenhöhe mit seinem Professor, und so starrte er auf einmal dessen Lippen an.

„Physischer Kontakt," hörte er Hermine noch sagen, bevor er wieder einmal einen roten Kopf bekam.

„Ja." Und dann hastig, um nicht noch einmal unterbrochen zu werden: „Remus... du weißt wahrscheinlich, dass es eine Menge gibt, das ich fragen will..."

„Aber Harry!" Remus hob abwehrend die Hände. Er hatte ihn schon wieder unterbrochen.

„Doch nicht heute! Schlaf dich aus, und morgen sehen wir weiter."

Harry sah sein Gegenüber prüfend an.

„Du... versuchst nicht, mir auszuweichen, oder?" fragte er in kritischem Tonfall, woraufhin Remus ihn beinahe entsetzt ansah.

„Nein, bestimmt nicht," gab er sanft zurück, „Wir trinken morgen Abend einfach eine Tasse Tee zusammen."

„Ich muss noch in die Eulerei," fiel es Harry ein. Diese Nacht sollte die Nacht sein, in der alle Eulen von ihren Raubzügen zurückkehrten.

„Dann treffen wir uns da. Gegen sechs?"

Harry nickte schließlich, und trank sein Glas Kürbissaft aus.

„Ich werde mich dann mal auf meinen ersten Unterrichtstag vorbereiten," sagte Remus, „Du hast mich zwar erst übermorgen, aber ich freue mich schon auf die Erstklässler."

„Was werden sie denen zeigen?" fragte Harry neugierig, und Remus lächelte.

„Kohlenridel, eine Zwergenart die in Minen lebt, und überall dort, wo es Asche, Rauch und Schmutz im Überfluss gibt."

Dann verabschiedete Remus sich.

Harry fragte sich ernsthaft, wie er jetzt schlafen könnte.

Und wie er sich am besten von Ron und Hermine loseisen sollte, um morgen Abend in Ruhe zu seinem Tee zu kommen.

Harry wurde am nächsten Morgen freundlich von seinen Gryffindor-Kameraden begrüßt, als er sich müde und doch zufrieden wieder in der Großen Halle einfand.

„Gut, dass du zurück bist," meinte Ron, „Ich hätte nicht noch eine Stunde Geschichte der Zauberei ohne dich ertragen können."

„Es war doch sehr interessant," sagte Hermine daraufhin, „Es ist doch interessant zu wissen, wie wir Zauberer auf die Existenz von Kobolden aufmerksam wurden. Weißt du, Harry, der holländische Zauberer Markle van der Boyt hat..."

„Nicht jetzt, Hermine," unterbrach Harry sie, „Ich werd's schon früh genug nachholen."

Den Rest des Frühstücks wand Harry sich den Jungen zu, die über Muggelfussball diskutierten.

Die Doppelstunde Kräuterkunde, die dann folgte, machte Harry ungewohnten Spaß, auch wenn es nur darum ging, der sogenannten Augustienerrose, eigentlich eine Wasserpflanze, das Schwimmen beizubringen.

Es sah einfach zu komisch aus, wie alle, Draco Malfoy eingeschlossen, die Pflanze unter Wasser drücken wollten und ihr dabei gut zuredeten, damit sie unten blieb.

Harry lernte an diesem Tag auch einen neuen, nicht wirklich nützlichen Zauberspruch.

_Deduco _diente allein dazu, Dinge oder Personen möglich schnell an sich heranzuziehen oder von sich zu stoßen. Trotzdem machte es großen Spaß, abwechselnd Hermine und Ron durch den Raum zu befördern.

In Verwandlungen sollten sie eigentlich Pflanzen in etwas Essbares verwandeln, doch Harrys Kreationen wurden bei der kleinsten Berührung wieder zu dem Moos, das sie vorher gewesen waren.

Etwas entnervt war es ihm dann natürlich auch kein Trost, als ihm einfiel, dass noch Professor Trelawney und Professor Snape auf ihn warteten.

„Merke dir meine Worte," grollte Ron auf dem Weg zum Mittagessen belustigt zu Harry,

„Du wirst entgegen deiner Gewohnheit handeln, und es soll dir Narben bringen!"

Ganz zufrieden mit seiner Trelawney-Imitation begann er zu lachen.

„Sie hat wohl nicht gemerkt, dass du schon eine hast..."

Harry sah nun ein wenig abgekämpft aus. Der Tag hatte gut begonnen, doch der letzte Teil hatte einiges von ihm abverlangt.

Nun hatte er es eiliger denn je zu seiner Verabredung erscheinen zu können.

Kaum an seinem Platz in der großen Halle angelangt, warf er Umhang und Krawatte auf den Stuhl, wobei er die johlenden „Striptease" Rufe vom Tisch der Slytherins stur überhörte.

Bevor er sich hinsetzte, sah er zum Lehrertisch auf.

Remus versuchte gerade, Snape etwas zu erzählen, der sich natürlich genervt in die andere Richtung gewand hatte.

Remus schien Harrys Blick bemerkt zu haben, denn er hob die Hand und lächelte ihm zu.

Der Junge spürte das familiäre Kribbeln im Bauch, als er zurücklächelte.

Er wollte wegsehen, tat es aber nicht, da er es von Remus erwartete. Remus sah aber nicht weg.

Harry fand sich plötzlich in der Situation wieder, jemanden unverwandt anzustarren und angestarrt zu werden. Aus dem Bauchkribbeln wurde Herzklopfen.

„Harry," sagte plötzlich Ron mit vollem Mund, woraufhin Hermine ihn angeekelt ansah, „Du musst den Kartoffelbrei probieren! Hast du jemals diesen leckeren Kartoffelbrei gegessen?"

Es gab Momente, in denen verfluchte Harry Ron für seine Eigenschaft, besonders unnötige Dinge besonders laut zu sagen, so auch jetzt.

„Du bist ja ganz rot," sagte Hermine rechts von ihm und grinste.

„Das bringt mich zu der Frage zurück... Wer ist es eigentlich?"

„Hermine... Seit wann so _interessiert_?"

„Aber Harry, das hat damit doch gar nichts zu tun!" rief Hermine entrüstet, „Ich dachte nur... Nun ja, wir erzählen uns doch sonst immer alles."

„Nicht wenn ich weiß, wie ihr darauf reagiert," gab Harry genervt zurück.

„Aber du weißt es doch gar nicht! Vertraust du uns so wenig? Harry, ich bin wirklich enttäuscht. Deine Narbe, dass du ein Parselmund bist... Wir haben doch alles..."

„Hermine, das reicht!!" schrie Harry, und bereute es sofort wieder.

Die Art, wie sie das gesagt hatte, hatte ihn selbst nur stark an das Gespräch zwischen Remus und Sirius erinnert.

„Tut mir leid," murmelte er.

„Nein... mir tut es leid. Ich hätte dich nicht reizen dürfen," sagte Hermine leise.

Den Rest des Essens brachten sie schweigend hinter sich.

Zum Erledigen ihrer Hausaufgaben im Turm verkroch Hermine sich in den Schlafsaal der Mädchen, und Harry begann sein Ausbruch ernsthaft leid zu tun.

Ron sagte nichts weiter, doch manchmal schielte er zum Schlafsaal hinauf.

Als Harry bei seiner letzten Aufgabe, einem Aufsatz für Wahrsagen, angekommen war, sah er kurz auf die Uhr.

Es war schon beinahe sechs.

Unvermittelt stand er auf.

„Was ist los?" fragte Ron, doch Harry sparte sich die Erklärungen und meinte nur, dass er noch etwas zu erledigen hätte. Er wollte seine Freunde eigentlich nicht im Unklaren lassen, es tat ihm wirklich leid.

Aber so weit war er einfach noch nicht.

_Es war nicht etwa so, dass ich einen Plan hatte... dafür war ich viel zu jung. Das erste Mal verliebt... Und dann gleich in einen Erwachsenen... Ich hätte lügen müssen, wenn ich behauptete, keine Zweifel zu haben._

Lily's Nähkästchen 

Stress. Kennt ihr den? Er gibt vor, ein guter Freund von euch zu sein, kommt aber immer unangemeldet und generell durch die Hintertür.

Er machte sich einen Spaß daraus, mir von hinten einen Baseballschläger über den Kopf zu ziehen und sich zu verdrücken. Ich war eine Woche lang kein einziges Mal am PC, weil Stress und Schule wohl ganz dicke Kumpels sind!! Raah!!

Klar, ich habe gesagt, dass bei Remus/Harry Fics immer entweder Ron oder Hermine Stress machen und wie nervig das sei... Jetzt macht Hermine bei mir Stress _gg _Aber selbst wenn sie es wüsste, sie ist so gescheit, eher nix dagegen zu haben.

Hermine ist in Wirklichkeit eine sehr neugierige Person, dass wird noch sehr heftig zu Tage treten.

Ähm das mit dem Hackbraten... Nein, ich habe nicht intensiv studiert was Harry sich in der großen Halle auf den Teller tut, ICH liebe Hackbraten. Und ich LIEBE Ron und seinen Kartoffelbrei!!

Generell fand ich dieses Kapitel irgendwie mal sehr _niedlich._ Endlich mal ein Kapitel, in dem Harry nicht ständig unter einer Art gefühlsmäßiger Anspannung steht (Ja, verliebt sein ist schon anstrengend_ lol)_

Danke, dass ihr ein bissl kritisch mit mir gewesen seid, das letzte Kapitel war wirklich nicht so... Normalerweise vertrag ich Kritik nicht, aberd as war ok.

Ich muss Schluss machen, mein Mathebuch ruft. Und seine Stimme klingt nicht schön.

**_They don't know I burn... I burn..._**


	11. Viel viel mehr als Tee

**Disclaimer:** Mir gehört nur Lizza Loungeburn, und wenn die jemand klauen möchte, würde ich mich eher geehrt fühlen... Harry & Co. Gehören J.K. Rowling und Warner Bros., Microsoft Word gehört wohl Bill Gates... Blah Blah.

**AN: **Raven, Cho, ich liebe euch!! Super Reviews kamen da von euch, und ich bin sehr stolz darauf, dass diese Fic die mit den meisten Reviews ist, die ich jemals hatte! Dafür danke ich euch und auch allen anderen indem ich... viel zu spät update.

**Auf steinigen Pfaden**

**Kapitel 11:** Viel viel mehr als Tee

„Hier drüben, Harry!"

Harry konnte Remus in dem Wust aus Eulen kaum erkennen, und er erschrak fürchterlich, als ihm seine eigene Eule plötzlich freundschaftlich ins Ohr kniff.

Er trat einen Schritt nach vorn, woraufhin viele Eulen aufgeregt von ihren Stangen abhoben und umherflatterten. Harry sah sich angestrengt um, da ihm auch Hedwig in diesem Wust verloren gegangen war, konnte sie jedoch nicht finden.

Remus nahm plötzlich seine Hand und zog ihn mit sich in eine ruhige Ecke des Dachgiebels.

Da standen sie nun, aneinandergepresst und umringt von Eulen.

„Hallo, Harry," sagte Remus und lächelte, doch der kämpfte noch immer mit seiner Überraschung.

Der Junge sah an seinem Gegenüber herunter. Remus trug eine dunkelblaue Robe... Mit einem großen Loch.

„Wo kommt das Loch her?" fragte Harry, und Remus schien leicht verlegen.

„Nun ja... Als ich heute Mittag mit der Kreatur für euren morgigen Unterricht beschäftigt war, ist mir ein kleines Malheur passiert... Aber morgen wirst du verstehen warum."

Harry fragte nicht weiter, denn endlich saßen wieder alle Eulen auf ihren Plätzen.

Widerwillig ließ er Remus los.

Dann zog Harry ein unordentlich zusammengefaltetes Blatt Papier aus der Hosentasche. Es war mehr eine Notiz, die er an Sirius geschrieben hatte, in etwa, dass es sehr wichtig war und er unbedingt Sirius' Rat benötigte. Harry wollte seinen Paten nicht schon im Voraus beunruhigen.

Hastig band er den Zettel an Hedwigs Fuß, flüsterte ihr noch etwas zu, strich ihr über das Gefieder und ließ sie durch ein offenes Fenster fliegen. Dabei bemerkte er zum ersten Mal die kalte Luft, und rieb sich die Schultern.

„Kalt?" fragte Remus sanft und legte ihm den Arm um die Schultern.

„Jetzt nicht mehr," dachte Harry bloß, und nutzte den Moment etwas aus, indem er Hedwig nachschaute.

„Kennst du Arthus schon?" sagte Remus auf einmal, und deutete auf eine imposante, graue Eule mit leuchtend grünen Augen, die mittlerweile auf seiner Schulter platzgenommen hatte.

„Wow, gehört sie dir?"

„Hmhm, aber Arthus fliegt nicht mehr oft aus, er ist schon recht alt. Ich habe diese Eule... von deinem Vater geschenkt bekommen."

Jäh fiel Harry wieder ein, dass Remus ja einmal in seinen Vater verliebt gewesen sein musste.

Bevor er noch etwas sagen konnte, verließ Remus den Raum.

„Komm," rief er, „Dein Tee wartet schon."

Harry war es gewohnt, seinen Tee mit Remus im Lehrerzimmer zu trinken, aber da er ja auf ein privates Gespräch aus war, fand das Ganze nun in Remus höchsteigenen und wunderbar gemütlichen Gemächern statt.

„So, Harry... Dann erzähl mal," sagte Remus, sobald sie beide mit Tee und Schokoladenplätzchen auf dem Sofa vor Remus' Kamin platzgenommen hatten.

_Nebeneinander_. _Recht dicht nebeneinander._

Harry hatte mittlerweile alle Lust verloren, sich über ein ernstes Thema zu unterhalten. Der Geruch von Tee und Schokolade, sowie das wärmende Kaminfeuer hatten ihn eingelullt, ganz zu schweigen von dem Mann, der neben ihm saß.

„Die Kiste..." sagte er langsam, „Ich hab mir die Kiste angesehen. Sirius meinte, dass sie sehr wichtig war, und so hielt ich es erst für falsch... Aber ich habe sie mir angesehen."

Plötzlich fielen ihm beinahe Hunderte von Fragen ein. Das Haus, das Denkarium, der Werwolf, Lizza Loungeburn...

„Ich habe nicht gewusst, dass es so schlimm ist, ein Werwolf zu sein," sagte Harry schließlich betrübt.

Remus sah ihn nicht an, schließlich konnte er schlecht zugeben, dass ein 14-jähriger Junge der Grund für seinen ausgeprägten Wunsch war.

„Gut, wir beginnen da," sagte Remus ernst. Er nahm einen Schluck Tee, dann stellte er die Tasse ab.

„Lass mich dir dazu erst etwas über Lizza erzählen. Wir waren im selben Kindergarten. In Zaubererkindergärten tut man alles, damit die Kinder ihre magischen Fähigkeiten auch gut entwickeln können, und so sollen sie ihre Umgebung besonders intensiv wahrnehmen.

Wir waren also oft in kleinen Erkundungstrupps unterwegs, um schon als kleine Kinder viel von der Außenwelt miterleben zu können. Eines Tages waren wir dann im Wald.

Ich war wohl schon immer ein eher... zurückhaltender Typ, denn Lizza schien die erste zu sein, die wirklich auf mich einging. Wir waren sehr viel zusammen. Aber im Gegensatz zu mir war Lizza Loungeburn ein kleiner Wildfang. Wie du dir vielleicht denken kannst machte ich allein durch sie schon im meiner Kinderzeit viel Blödsinn mit, und so auch diesmal.

Sie schlug mir vor die große Gruppe zu verlassen, und ich traute ihr, da sie, obwohl sie jünger war, schon viel erwachsener wirkte als die anderen Kinder.

Lange Rede, kurzer Sinn, es kam wie es kommen musste..."

„Der Angriff?"

„Ja, der Angriff durch den Werwolf. Lizza aber hat mich retten wollen, indem sie sich zwischen mich und den Wolf stellte... Ein törichter Fehler, den sowohl sie als auch ich wurden gebissen. Na ja, vielleicht wäre ich ohne sie tot... Denn im Gegensatz zu mir brachte sie den großen Mut auf, um Hilfe zu rufen, und vertrieb so das Tier. Nach diesem Erlebnis mussten wir natürlich den Kindergarten verlassen, und ich sah sie erst in Hogwarts wieder.

Doch seit dem Biss muss sich Lizza sehr verändert haben... Sie hielt die Menschen um sie herum für schwach... hatte häufig Auseinandersetzungen mit ihren Eltern... Und sie schien sehr stolz auf das zu sein, was sie geworden war. Sie sah es nicht als Fluch.

Aber Lizza... nun ja... Lizza wollte nur mich, Werwolf hin oder her, auch wenn Sirius sein Glück bei ihr versuchte, sie war immer bei mir. Doch mir war es unangenehm, es war nicht mehr wie früher.

Sie willigte ein, mir zu helfen, als ich Hogwarts verlassen musste, einerseits meiner plötzlichen Enthüllung wegen, andererseits wegen des Zeitungsartikels. Doch es schien mir, als sei Lizza bei der Jagd nach dem Werwolf eher hinderlich... Und ihre Avancen immer aufdringlicher.

Schließlich wurde sie, eine Nacht bevor Dumbledore mich holen kam, von eben jenem Werwolf beinahe getötet. Unter Einwirkung des Geheiniswahrerzaubers wird sie mich allerdings nicht wiederfinden.

Es wissen jetzt nur die Anwesenden von Hogwarts und Sirius über meinen Aufenthaltsort bescheid, solange du mein Geheimnis trägst."

Harry brauchte einige Zeit, um über all das nachzudenken.

„Was ist mit ihren Eltern? Oder deinen?"

„Lizza hat sich nie mehr mit ihren Eltern vertragen. Meine Eltern... waren toll. Sie müssen viel gelitten haben, denn in der Zeit bevor Dumbledore für mich die Heulende Hütte errichten ließ, bezahlten sie alle Schäden, die ich als Werwolf anrichtete. Meine Mutter sagte mir oft, wie leid ich ihr tat, so ohne Freunde. Sie wünschte mir die besten Freunde auf der Welt, und schließlich bekam ich sie."

Remus lächelte gedankenverloren.

„Sie starben beide bei Voldemorts Angriff auf den Blumenladen, der ihnen gehörte."

„Das... tut mir leid," murmelte Harry, und fühlte sich ganz elend.

„Ich... denke viel über das nach, was ich im Denkarium gesehen habe," brachte er schließlich hervor.

„Was du zu meiner Mutter gesagt hast..."

„Wegen deinem Vater?"

Harry nickte mühsam.

„Es war mehr... Bewunderung als Liebe," erzählte Remus, und goss sich Tee nach.

„Ich hätte wohl so ziemlich alles für ihn getan, aber ich wollte nie PK von ihm, obwohl ich mich heute darüber wundere."

Er schmunzelte als er Harrys verwunderten Gesichtsausdruck sah.

„PK?" fragte der Junge verwirrt.

„Physischen Kontakt."

Harry macht ein seltsames, quietschendes Geräusch und errötete. Er fühlte sich erleichtert.

„Ich habe noch eine Frage," sagte er bald darauf.

„Nur zu."

„Warum... Der Schwur?"

Remus dachte lange nach, also nahm Harry sich lieber noch einen Keks. (AN: Duh!)

„Ich befürchtete wohl, nicht genug Anteil an deinem Leben zu haben. Ich traute Sirius' Fähigkeiten als Pate nicht, was mir heute sehr leid tut. Aus diesem Grund machte ich noch einen weiteren Fehler..."

„Du meinst das Haus?"

„Du meine Güte, woher weißt du denn das wieder?"

Remus sah Harry entrüstet an.

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Hagrid."

Remus verzog das Gesicht, sagte aber nichts weiter.

„Ich wollte es für Sirius kaufen, obwohl ich wusste, dass er es nicht angenommen hätte. Ich hätte Sirius arg in Verlegenheit gebracht. Auch, weil wir uns so gestritten haben, wie du vielleicht gesehen hast.

Ich glaube, dass unsere Freundschaft an diesem Punkt ernsthaften Schaden genommen hat. Und ich war eifersüchtig. Eifersüchtig wie noch nie in meinem ganzen Leben. Sie alle hatten mich in ihren Kreis aufgenommen und behandelt, als sei ich wie sie... Doch bei wichtigen Entscheidungen wurde ich außen vor gelassen."

Harry senkte den Kopf.

„Ich würde das Haus gerne sehen..." flüsterte er.

Remus sah auf ihn herunter.

„Es würde dich nur traurig machen, Harry, uns beide," sagte er, und der Junge beschloss, das Thema später noch einmal zur Sprache zu bringen. (AN: Duh! Typisch!)

Schweigen. Tee. Schweigen.

„Harry, du hast da einen Krümel," sagte Remus plötzlich, und wischte dem Jungen mit dem Daumen über die Wange. Erschrocken zuckte dieser nur eine Hundertstelsekunde später zurück, natürlich wie so oft leuchtend rot.

Harry starrte Remus eine Weile an, dann sprang er plötzlich vom Sofa.

„Hui, ist das schon spät, ich muss gehen... Vielen Dank für den Tee und so..." plapperte er.

Jetzt galt es, schnell zu gehen, bevor Remus etwas bemerkte.

Ich registrierte etwas Ungewohntes, und sofort fand ich Hermines Theorie bestätigt.

_Oh, wie hatte ich diese Sekunden genossen. Verdammt._

„Harry!" Lupin hielt ihn am Handgelenk zurück.

„Habe ich etwas Falsches gesagt? Wenn ja dann..."

„Nein, nein!" Harry schrie fast.

„Ich muss jetzt wirklich..." Er wand sich aus Remus Griff.

„Wiedersehen!" rief Harry noch, dann war er verschwunden.

**Lily's Nähkästchen**

Hallo, werte Leser!! Mir geht's gut! Aber irgendwie bin ich auch völlig fertig! Erst war ich eine Woche im Krankenhaus, und dann komme ich wieder um im read-onlyModus wiederzufinden...Egaaal, hier ist auf jeden Fall die gewünschte Szene mit der Verabredung. Ich dachte mir, es wäre an der Zeit, ein paar Geheimnisse zu lüften, ohne Remus gleich in Verlegenheit zu bringen... hab ich eben Harry zum Idioten gemacht! l_ol_

Ich finde doch, dass es recht verwirrend geworden ist... Bin nicht recht zufrieden... Oha, jetzt kommen wieder die Reviews, die mir das bestätigen _zitter_

Ähm... und ich finde, dass Remus mit ein paar von Harrys Äußerungen zu locker umgeht.

Vonwegen James... und das mit seinen Eltern, die einen _Blumenladen _besaßen... mir ist einfach nix Besseres eingefallen, sorry!!

Hoffe, wir sehen uns auch beim nächsten Kapitel!

**_Your love is like wind and fire..._**


	12. Was du fuer mich tust

**Disclaimer:** Mir gehört nur Lizza Loungeburn, und wenn die jemand klauen möchte, würde ich mich eher geehrt fühlen... Harry & Co. Gehören J.K. Rowling und Warner Bros., Microsoft Word gehört wohl Bill Gates... Blah Blah.

**AN: **Es ist wieder sehr spät geworden, aber wenn ich ehrlich bin, war das meine volle Absicht. Bedanken könnt ihr euch bei der guten ssb. Ich habe kein Problem mit konstruktiver Kritik, aber wenn du zu der ungeduldigen Sorte gehörst, musst du wohl eine der Leserinnen dieser Fics ohne Tiefgang sein, wo Harry und Remus schon ab Seite 2 zusammen sind. Tipp unter Freunden: Schreibe Shadow niemals mit s.c.h.

**Auf steinigen Pfaden**

**Kapitel 12:** Was du für mich tust

Wie ein Irrer hastete Harry die Stufen zum Gemeinschaftsraum hinauf. Drinnen angekommen fand er sich mit einer vorwurfsvoll dreinblickenden Hermine konfrontiert.

Schnell warf er einen Blick auf die Standuhr und stellte zu seinem Erstaunen fest, dass es bereits neun Uhr abends war.

„Wieso kommst du so spät, Harry?" zischte Hermine leise, da sich die restliche Aktivität im Turm auf die verschiedenen Schlafsäle begrenzte.

„Ähm... Bibliothek?" versuchte Harry es noch, doch Hermine wusste genau das, was ihm nur eine Sekunde später einfiel.

„Lüg nicht, die hat seit zwei Stunden zu!"

„Ok ok, ich war noch draußen, ein bisschen frische Luft..."

„Und wie bist du bitteschön an Snape vorbeigekommen?"

Harry sah sie verwirrt an.

„Woher wusstest du, dass Snape Aufsicht hat?" fragte er langsam, und versuchte dabei so zu klingen, als wäre ihm dieses Detail natürlich nicht entgangen.

„Ich hab dich gesucht, du Idiot! Seit Tagen verhältst du dich so merkwürdig, und dann haust du auch noch einfach ab und niemand weiß überhaupt wohin!"

„Ich verhalte mich nicht merkwürdig!" blaffte Harry seine Freundin an,

„Sieh doch endlich ein, dass alles in Ordnung ist!"

Plötzlich hielt Hermine ihm ein Blatt Papier hin.

„Dann erklär' mich doch bitte diesen Brief hier," sagte sie, und in ihrem Gesicht war plötzlich nichts mehr zu lesen.

„Der Brief ist verzaubert worden und kam hier hereingeflattert kurz bevor du ankamst."

„Du hast meine Post gelesen?" rief Harry wütend, obwohl er wusste, dass das sein geringstes Problem war.

Er nahm den Brief.

_Harry,_

_Am nächsten Wochenende steht doch wieder ein Ausflug nach Hogsmeade an, richtig?_

_Der Zeitpunkt mag ungünstig sein, nachdem du gerade so überstürzt gegangen bist, aber..._

_Wollen wir uns nicht dort treffen?_

Diese sechs Worte waren wie Magie, und zwar die beste, süßeste und stärkste Magie, für die niemand auf der ganzen Welt einen Zauberstab benötigte.

Harry wäre am Liebsten sofort wieder hinuntergesaust, hätte sich dem Mann in die Arme geworfen und immer „Ja, ja, ja!" gerufen.

„Du strahlst ja," sagte Hermine, und sah plötzlich ganz elend aus, „Du strahlst ja übers ganze Gesicht.

„Das ist das erste Mal, dass du offiziell mit uns nach Hogsmeade darfst, und du willst lieber mit jemand anderem hingehen? Ich hab da ja kein Problem mit, aber was soll die Heimlichtuerei? Ist es Cho? Jemand aus Hufflepuff oder Ravenclaw? Ist es Malfoy?"

Unter normalen Umständen hätte Harry laut gelacht.

Aber nun klopfte er seiner Freundin liebevoll auf die Schulter.

„Hör zu, Hermine... Ja, du hast recht, ich bin sehr verliebt. Doch derjenige, in den in verliebt bin, weiß es noch nicht, und bevor ihr mir... na ja... helfen wollt, möchte ich das Ganze erst einmal selbst in die Hand nehmen."

„Es ist also ein Junge..." sagte Hermine matt.

Harry gefror. Er hatte gar nicht gemerkt, was er gesagt hatte. Damit war es jetzt wohl amtlich.

Er, Harry Potter, war Hals über Kopf in Remus Lupin verliebt.

„J-Ja..." antwortete er nach einer Weile. Aber... ein Junge war Remus ja nun eher nicht. Harry aber wollte vermeiden, noch in irgend einer Weise deutlicher zu werden.

„Problem?" fragte er schüchtern.

Hermine grinste bloß.

„Aber Ron ist es nicht, oder?"

„Hermine!!"

„Das heißt dann wohl nein."

Erleichtert atmete Harry aus. Seine Freundin würde sich wohl für eine Weile geschlagen geben, dachte er. Hermine sah das allerdings ganz anders.

Die Woche vor dem Hogsmeade Wochenende schien nicht vorbeigehen zu wollen.

Harry lernte zwar viel Interessantes in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste, so auch, dass das riesige Brandloch in Lupins Umhang von einem Feuerteufel stammte.

Doch Harry war auch seinem Lehrer gegenüber vorsichtiger geworden.

Ihm war sein Verhalten bei ihrem Treffen extrem peinlich, was dazu führte, dass er immer schrecklich rot wurde, wenn Remus ihn vor dem Frühstück grüßte oder sie sich sonst irgendwo sahen.

Wenn Remus ihn nach dem Unterricht anhielt, meist um ihm zu sagen, dass er schlecht aufpasste, beeilte Harry sich stets fürchterlich, denn auf die Frage „Wieso hast du nicht aufgepasst?" konnte er ja schlecht mit einem „Ich habe mir ihre Lippen angesehen und mich gefragt, ob ich sie gern küssen würde" antworten.

Denn genau das war der Fall.

Harry konzentrierte sich nicht mehr auf die Worte, die aus diesem Mund kamen. Es war der Mund selbst, vielleicht noch der Klang von Remus' Stimme.

Schließlich kam es allerdings hart für den Jungen.

„Harry... Komm mal her," hörte er wieder einmal Remus hinter sich, als er nach Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste den Klassenraum verlassen wollte.

Remus stand an seinem Pult, die Arme vorwurfsvoll verschränkt.

„Nachsitzen," sagte er.

Harry glaubte, seinen Ohren nicht zu trauen.

„Wie bitte?"

„Ich sagte nachsitzen."

„Aber... warum?"

„Weil ich nicht weiß, wann du mir das letzte mal eine Frage beantwortet oder deine Hausaufgaben abgegeben hast."

„Aber Remus!" rief Harry verzweifelt.

„Kein aber, Harry. Ich will, dass du etwas lernst. Vor allem, weil wir Freunde sind. Heute Abend, nur das wir uns verstehen."

Harry gab sich geschlagen.

„Das ist doch eine gute Gelegenheit," fand Hermine, Ron sah es natürlich genau umgekehrt.

„Hätte ich nicht von ihm erwartet, wie bei Snape..." grummelte er.

„Sag so was nie wieder!!" rief Harry völlig außer sich.

„Hey, beruhige dich," gab Ron in genervtem Ton zurück, „Du weißt doch, dass es nur Spaß war."

„Nein Ron, ich weiß, dass du gern deine Klappe aufreißt ohne nachzudenken!" schnappte Harry.

„Ach ja? Weißt du, vielleicht tut dir ein bisschen Nachsitzen ganz gut! Anders kriegt man den großen Mister Potter ja nicht von seinem hohen Ross herunter!"

„Du weißt einfach nicht, wie beleidigend du sein kannst!"

„Meine Güte, es ist doch nur Lupin!" stöhnte Ron.

„Ach? Heißt das, ich darf demnächst deine Familie mit den Malfoys vergleichen?"

„Willst du mich reizen?" schrie Ron, „Das eine hat doch mit dem anderen gar nichts zu tun!!"

„Oh, das sehe ich aber anders! Remus ist..."

„Halt!!" riefen da auf einmal zwei Stimmen.

Eine gehörte der entsetzten Hermine, und die zweite gehörte... Remus selbst.

„Remus, ich..." Noch bevor Harry seinen Satz zuende führen konnte, erhob dieser seinen Zauberstab.

„Silentium!" 

Dann bat Remus Hermine, in Ruhe mit Ron zu reden, nur um Harry dann hinter sich aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum zu ziehen.

„Ich dachte, ich hole dich ab," sagte er, und er klang wütend. „Dann sehe ich so etwas! Seit wann bin ich es wert, dass man sich wegen mir streitet? Seit wann reagierst du mit solcher Aggression auf Kleinigkeiten, Harry? Ich muss schon sagen, ich bin überrascht."

Harry konnte seinen Lehrer bloß resigniert ansehen.

„Harry, wirklich. Ich habe das Gefühl, dass du ein ernsthaftes Problem hast."

Langsam war der schwarzhaarige Junge sichtlich froh, nicht antworten zu können.

Remus zog den Jungen hinter sich in sein Büro, schloss die Tür, und bedeutete ihm, sich zu setzen.

Er legte ihm die Hände auf die Schultern und sah ihm tief in die Augen.

„Muss ich wirklich denken, dass es eine falsche Idee war, dich über deine Vergangenheit in Kenntnis zu setzen?" sagte er ruhig, und seufzte anschließend.

„Ich bin ein erwachsener Mann, Harry. Du musst mich für nichts in der Welt in Schutz nehmen. Aber danke." Er lächelte. Harry lächelte, und hoffte, dem Thema damit aus dem Weg gegangen zu sein.

„_Finite incantatem._"

_Ich hatte überreagiert. So kannte ich mich selbst nicht. Aber meine Gefühle für Professor Lupin wurden stärker und stärker. Am Meisten Angst hatte ich davor, dass sie eines Tages aus mir herausbrechen würden, ohne das ich noch Kontrolle darüber hätte._

**Lily's Nähkästchen**

„Du bist ein erwachsener Mann, Harry." HA!! Das ich nicht lache!!! Ich hab noch kein solches Kind in dem Alter erlebt. Harry ist manchmal richtig zickig und ziemlich egoistisch.

Jap, und hier rastet er schließlich sogar aus, weil er sein Temperament genau so wenig zurückhalten kann wie ich _gg_

Als ich das Kapitel zum ersten Mal geschrieben hab, hat Remus mit dem Jungen im stummen Zustand noch ganz andere Sachen gemacht _lol_

Noch... ähm, zwei Kapitel, dann kommt was aus Remus Sicht, und er kommentiert dann auch in der Fic bereits geschehene Ereignisse.

Ich weiß nicht recht was ich sagen soll, ich wollte einfach irgend eine Szene, in der Remus mit Harry schimpft... Das tut er aber bestimmt noch öfter...


	13. Die, die es nicht verstehen

**Disclaimer:** Mir gehört nur Lizza Loungeburn, und wenn die jemand klauen möchte, würde ich mich eher geehrt fühlen... Harry & Co. Gehören J.K. Rowling und Warner Bros., Microsoft Word gehört wohl Bill Gates... Blah Blah.

**AN: **Ach du meine Güte! Ich habe diese Fic völlig vergessen, ernsthaft. Hoffe ihr hattet schöne Weihnachten und Silvester und so weiter...

**Auf steinigen Pfaden**

**Kapitel 13:** Die, die es nicht verstehen

„Eigentlich war es ganz einfach... Professor Lupin hat mir einen Test gegeben, und nachdem er gesehen hat wo meine Schwächen liegen, haben wir ein paar Sachen wiederholt. Ich hatte wohl Schwierigkeiten mit ein paar Zaubern..."

„Aber das hattest du doch sonst nie?"

Hermine und Harry saßen gemeinsam in der Bibliothek.

Der Junge nahm es plötzlich mit dem Lernen wieder ernst, besser gesagt ernster als je zuvor.

Er antwortete nicht, also stellte Hermine eine andere Frage.

„Hast du mit Ron geredet?"

„Nein."

„Hast du es vor?"

„Nein."

„Ron aber. Und er will wissen, was mit dir los ist, genau wie ich. Du triffst dich doch heute Abend mit Sirius, richtig?"

So war es. Harry hatte an diesem Morgen eine Eule seines Paten bekommen, der sich, oder besser gesagt seinen Kopf, für diese Nacht angemeldet hatte.

„Rede doch davor im Gemeinschaftsraum mal mit Ron. Ich hab so das Gefühl, dass du lieber lernst, um Ron aus dem Weg zu gehen."

Das stimmte nicht. Harry lernte inzwischen, um Remus' Lächeln bei einer richtigen Antwort noch einmal zu sehen.

Da ging plötzlich die Tür der Bücherei auf, ein Geräusch von Jahrhunderte altem, knarzendem Holz, dass jedes mal alle Schüler Alpträume bescheren konnte.

Remus Lupin kam zur Tür herein. Suchend sah er sich in der Halle um, dann erspähte er Harry und lächelte.

„Oho," sagte der Mann als er näher kam, „Hat Nachsitzen bei Professor Snape ebenfalls einen solche Effekt bei dir?"

Harry schob neckisch die Unterlippe nach vorne.

„Ich kann mich nicht daran erinnern, wann ich das letzte Mal bei Professor Snape hätte Nachsitzen müssen," erwiderte er unschuldig.

„Hör zu, ich bin nur kurz hier," murmelte Remus und senkte seine Stimme noch ein bisschen weiter als er es beim Betreten der Bibliothek eh bereits getan hatte.

„Tut mir leid, dass ich gestern so streng war. Ähm... Morgen ist doch Samstag, oder?"

Harrys Augen begannen zu leuchten.

Hogsmeade.

„Wo treffen wir uns?"

Remus flüsterte Harry nun halb ins Ohr, und der Junge könnte das Lächeln aus seiner Stimme heraushören.

„Ich würde gern eine Stunde mit Ron und Hermine verbringen, damit sie nicht beleidigt sind... Die Lehrer gehen doch immer zuerst ins "Die drei Besen", oder?"

Remus nickte.

„Ich werde mich an ein Fenster stellen."

Remus lächelte erneut, und musste nur knapp der Versuchung widerstehen, Harry durch die Haare zu wuscheln. Er konnte ja richtig süß sein! Stattdessen kramte der Lehrer in einer Tasche seiner Robe, zog einen kleinen Schokobesen heraus und drückte ihn dem Jungen mit den Worten „Ich freue mich" in die Hand. Dann ging er.

Harry starrte mit roten Wangen den Schokobesen an.

Er liebte es, die kleinen Besen erst eine Weile in der Luft umherschwirren zu lassen, um sie dann mit dem Mund aufzufangen.

Dann drehte Harry sich nach Hermine um. Hermine war verschwunden.

Harry hatte sich in keiner Weise mit Ron ausgesprochen. Nicht beim Mittag- oder Abendessen, nicht vor dem Schlafengehen.

Nun saß er im Dunklen im großen Sessel vor dem Kamin und spielte sich an den Haaren herum.

Er hatte nicht geglaubt, dass Remus seinen Vorschlag tatsächlich hatte in die Tat umsetzen wollen. Jetzt fühlte sich alles gut an. Samstag konnte nur perfekt werden.

Schließlich sah Harry den Kopf seines Paten im Kamin auftauchen.

„Tut mir furchtbar leid," japste er, „Aber als Hedwig kam war ich gerade unterwegs und musste erst einmal in eine Stadt finden! Ist irgend etwas schlimmes passiert?"

„Hallo Sirius," sagte Harry und lächelte mild.

„Na ja, schlimm...Ich weiß nur nicht, ob es dir gefallen wird."

„Wie geht es dem alten Moony?" fuhr Sirius grinsend dazwischen,

„Der kommt ja wohl auch nicht von Hogwarts los, was?"

„Es geht ihm gut," sagte Harry nur, und sank etwas mehr in den Stuhl.

„Wer hat eigentlich die famose Aufgabe des Geheimniswahrers für ihn inne?"

Harry starrte Sirius überrascht an.

„Das...weißt du nicht?"

Sirius nickte.

„Niemand hat es mir gesagt," brummte er.

Harry sah sich um. Er durfte es nicht laut sagen, so viel hatte Dumbledore ihm noch anvertraut. Sobald man laut sagte, dass man selbst der Geheimniswahrer war, konnte jemand einen dazu zwingen, den Aufenthaltsort des Geheimgehaltenen preiszugeben, so wusste niemand, wo das Geheimnis war oder wer es wahrte.

Harry druckste herum.

„Komm schon, ich bin auch nicht beleidigt, weil ich es nicht bin!" scherzte Sirius, aber Harrys Wangen brannten bereits.

Er sah seinen Paten ernst an, und hoffte so, Sirius würde von allein darauf kommen.

Und Sirius Black war keineswegs dumm.

„Das... nein." Er schluckte, und machte den Mund wieder zu.

„Harry, warum?"

Weil ich ihn liebe.

„Was findest du so schlimm daran?" fragte Harry verwirrt, denn die echte Bombe hatte er ja noch gar nicht platzen lassen.

„Wie konntest du dir so etwas aufbürden lassen?" Sirius wurde lauter.

Weil ich ihn liebe.

„Sirius, beantworte meine Frage, bitte. Was ist so schlimm daran?"

„Harry, du trägst die ganze Verantwortung, darum! Das kannst du nicht!"

„Und wie ich das kann!" Harry gab sich alle Mühe, nicht ebenfalls lauter - oder kindischer - zu werden, doch er war bereits viel zu wütend.

„Du reagierst genau wie damals! Du hättest das Leben meiner Eltern retten können, aber du bist vor der Verantwortung davongelaufen! Es ist _deine Schuld_, Sirius! Ich bin nicht wie du! Ich liebe Remus mehr als mein eigenes Leben, und werde ihn beschützen!"

Sekunden später, als sein Pate ihn genauso verletzt wie entgeistert ansah, merkte Harry, was er gesagt hatte.

„Ich... Sirius..." stotterte er, „Ich meinte das nicht..."

Doch Sirius' Miene blieb unverändert.

„Weißt du," sagte er plötzlich, „Ich bin beleidigt. Ich bin wütend. Remus hat mich bei seiner Wahl vielleicht nicht einmal in Betracht gezogen, er nahm lieber dich, als mit mir auch nur zu sprechen... Er hat mir nie vergeben, Harry. Ich selbst habe mir nie vergeben. Unverzeihliche Taten meinerseits sind dafür verantwortlich, dass Lily und James jetzt tot sind.

Du redest von Liebe, aber du hast keine Ahnung, was du da sagst."

Harry fühlte sich elend, aber wenn er nun aufgab, würde Sirius es wohl nie verstehen.

„Doch, Sirius. Remus hat mir alles erzählt. Er hat sein Leben geschworen, für mich!

Es mag das erste Mal sein, und du kannst so lange wütend sein, wie du willst... Aber ich liebe Remus! Nenn es schwul oder verrückt, nenn mich ein Kind, dass nicht weiß, was es will oder fühlt... Aber ich will nur ihn! Ich will für ihn da sein, und ihn beschützen, ich will ihm zuhören... und ich will ihn..." Der Junge sagte das letzte Wort ganz, ganz leise, „Ich will ihn küssen."

Sirius sah aus, als bekäme er keine Luft mehr.

„Harry..."

Er verschwand wortlos.

_Als ich in dieser Nacht zu Bett ging, wusste ich, dass ich einen ganz anderen Sirius kennen gelernt hatte. Und es tat weh, ihn so zu sehen. Ich weiß nicht, was ich von ihm erwartet hatte, oder wie er nun darüber dachte, aber ich wusste, dass nicht nur Voldemort und der Tod meiner Eltern die Beziehung von Sirius und Remus beeinträchtigt hatten. Wenn ich nur gewusst hätte, was es war..._

„Aufstehen, Schlafmütze!" Harry blinzelte. Ron saß über ihm auf seinem Bett und grinste ihn an.

„Los, zieh dich an und geh frühstücken, Hogsmeade wartet auf uns!"

Ein weites Grinsen zierte augenblicklich das Gesicht des eben noch verschlafenen Jungen.

„Du bist mir nicht mehr wütend?" fragte er dann vorsichtig, und Ron schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich werd vorsichtiger sein. Du magst Professor Lupin eben, da wirst du schon mal etwas empfindlich."

Harry nickte beschämt. Dann aber dachte er nach.

„Keine Uniform also, dann brauche ich länger, nicht das ich eitel wäre," sagte er grinsend zu seinem Freund.

Harry hatte in Wirklichkeit gar nicht so viel anzuziehen, aus dem er hätte wählen können.

Die meisten Sachen, die er besaß, hatten Dudley gehört, und waren deshalb nicht wirklich tragbar.

Die Pullover von Mrs. Weasley waren es aber genau so wenig.

Harry dachte nach. Er dachte an jemanden, der immer gut angezogen war und zufällig seine Größe haben könnte.

Seufzend schlüpfte Harry in einen der Pullover mit dem aufgestrickten H.

Als er auf dem Weg zum Frühstück bereits die ersten grinsenden Gesichter sah, half das seiner Laune nicht besonders.

„Mach dir nicht so viel daraus, Harry," meinte Fred und stieß ihn kumpelhaft an.

„Ja," sagte auch George, „Macht ja nichts, dass du der einzige bist, der so etwas freiwillig anzieht!"

Auf einmal rauschte Hermine die Treppe hinunter, und überholte Harry ohne ein Wort, noch bevor die Treppenstufen ihre Richtung änderten.

„Was ist mit ihr?" fragte Harry verwirrt, und sah dabei Ron an.

„Meint sie hat viel zu tun," gab dieser achselzuckend zurück. „Sie konnte heute Nacht wohl auch nicht so besonders schlafen."

„Sie ist gestern schon einfach so verschwunden," gab Harry zu bedenken.

Vor der Halle winkte ein ausgesprochen fröhlicher Remus Harry zu, der puterrot anlief und es vermied den Gruß zu erwidern, da sein Pulloverärmel so lang war, dass man einen Knoten hätte machen können ohne den Pullover großartig ziehen zu müssen.

Als Harry und Ron endlich in der Großen Halle und an ihren Plätzen am Gryffindor-Tisch ankamen, saß Hermine bereits seelenruhig da.

„Guten Morgen, ihr zwei," sagte sie brav, als die Jungen sich gesetzt hatten.

„Was ist denn mit dir los?" fragte Ron misstrauisch, doch Hermine lächelte nur abwesend, nahm die Zeitung, die neben ihr auf dem Fußboden gelandet war, und begann, ein bereits aufgeschnittenes Brötchen zu schmieren.

Ron zuckte nur mit den Achseln.

Harry widmete sich ebenfalls einem Brötchen und zwei Pfannkuchen, doch als er nach der Himbeermarmelade greifen wollte, bemerkte er, dass Hermine beim Lesen die ganze Zeit mit dem Servierlöffel darin herumrührte.

„Hermine..." sagte er ungeduldig, worauf sie ihn überrascht anlächelte und ihm das Glas reichte.

„Hier Harry, sie ist wirklich lecker," sagte sie beiläufig.

„Hast du Professor Lupin heute schon gesehen?"

Ron runzelte die Stirn.

„Mädchen, wir haben Wochenende, warum sollte er..."

„Heißt das, du wusstest nicht, dass er als Betreuer mit nach Hogsmeade kommt?"

Harry sah seine Freundin nervös an.

„Nein, woher denn?"

Plötzlich musste er hicksen. Hermine starrte ihn an.

„Keine Ahnung, was?"

Harry schüttelte den Kopf, und musste wieder hicksen.

Ron sah ihn belustigt an, Hermine aber starrte ihn noch immer an.

Harry sah sich um, nur um Hermine nicht ansehen zu müssen.

Da erspähte er am anderen Ende des Gryffindor-Tisches auf einmal Dean Thomas, der, noch immer braungebrannt vom Karibik-Urlaub mit seinen Eltern, fröhlich dasaß und sich mit Neville unterhielt.

Harry sah sich Dean genauer an. Der Junge war fantastisch angezogen.

Plötzlich musste Harry an seine Überlegungen von vorher denken.

Dean hatte ungefähr seine Größe...

**Lily's Nähkästchen**

Hm... ok, ich hab lang nicht mehr geupdated und so.... aberw as ich noch viel schlimmer finde ist, dass ich nach einigen Wochen kein bisschen Stolz mehr auf diese Fic bin und am Liebsten alles umschreiben würde, aber nicht mal genau festmachen kann woran das liegt...

Ich bin glaube ich in so slashy-Sachen gar net gut...

Vielleicht bin ich auch nicht gut drauf, aber das Ganze erschenit mir bei genauem Hinlesen total kindisch...

Verzeihung, aber sagt mal bitte was Konstruktives dazu!!

**_You're connecting me... To the earth under my feet..._**


	14. Trauer

**Disclaimer:** Mir gehört nur Lizza Loungeburn, und wenn die jemand klauen möchte, würde ich mich eher geehrt fühlen... Harry & Co. Gehören J.K. Rowling und Warner Bros., Microsoft Word gehört wohl Bill Gates... Blah Blah.

**AN: **Liebe Leser, nach langser Zeit findet ihr hiermit ein Update vor, und ich freue mich /muss euch leider mitteilen, dass dies das vorest letzte Update sein wird. Grund ist, dass ich hiermit, mit Seite 46, mit dem Umschreibeprozess beginnen werde.

Das heißt, die 30 restlichen Seiten werden gelöscht und neu bearbeitet, was eine Zeit dauern kann. Ich danke euch bis hierhin, und hoffe, dass ihr mir treu bleibt.

**Auf steinigen Pfaden**

**Kapitel 14**Trauer**  
**

„Ich soll was?"

„Bitte, Dean! Nur dieses eine Mal!"

Seufzend übergab Dean Thomas ein leuchtend rotes, recht enges Sweatshirt an Harry.

„Sei vorsichtig. Es ist eins meiner Lieblinge."

Als Harry sein Shirt anzog, wartete der Rest der Schüler schon unten vor den Toren des Schlosses auf die Kutschen nach Hogsmeade.

Remus sah sich suchend um.

Harry würde doch nicht etwa...

Aber da kam er schon, den Mantel beim Gehen zuknöpfend.

Remus kämpfte gegen seine Nervosität an.

Vielleicht wollte Harry den Tag doch lieber mit seinen Freunden verbringen...

Die Kutschen kamen, und Remus stieg ein, ohne groß darüber nachzudenken.

Er wurde erst aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als die Kutsche unter dem Gewicht eines zweiten Fahrgastes zu kippen begann. Ein fröhlich grinsender Hagrid hatte sich neben Remus gesetzt.

„Hallo, Kollege!" brummte er fröhlich, und Remus wand seine Augen mühevoll von der Kutsche ab, in die Harry gerade gestiegen war.

Derweil linste Ron in Harrys Mantel.

„Was hast du da an? Das ist nicht mehr der Pullover, den du heute morgen anhattest."

Harry verzog vorwurfsvoll das Gesicht.

„Nichts gegen die Pullover deiner Mutter, Ron... Aber sie sind nicht das richtige für mich... wenn..."

„Wenn was?" Hermine und Ron sahen den Jungen gespannt an.

„Wenn ich ausgehe! So, da habt ihrs. Lacht ruhig."

Ron grinste bloß, so als hätte auch er seine Gründe, die Pullover seiner Mutter zu meiden. Die einzigen, die diese Pullover wirklich trugen, waren Fred und George, und selbst diese beiden taten es nur zum Spaß.

Harrys Herz schlug schon bis zum Hals, als sie gerade erst losgefahren waren. Er stellte sich vor, wie Remus in einer dieser Kutschen vor ihm saß, denn die Lehrerkutschen fuhren immer vor den Kutschen her, welche die Schüler beherbergten. Er sah ihn ruhig in einem dieser scheinbar Antriebslosen Gefährte sitzen, ein Buch im Schoß, sinnlich ein Stück Schokolade lutschend...

Harry wäre am liebsten aus der Kutsche gesprungen.

Die Realität sah jedoch ein wenig anders aus. Natürlich saß Remus in einer der Kutschen, und er hatte auch ein Buch in seinem Schoß und ein Stück Schokolade im Mund, doch er war dem fröhlichen Geplapper des Halbriesen neben ihm schutzlos ausgeliefert.

„...Ist schon irgendwie schwierig Fleischtomaten aufzuziehen... Sie mögen Fleisch so gern, da schnappen sie beim Gießen natürlich schon mal zu!"

Schallendes Gelächter erfüllte die Kabine, und Remus verdrehte hilflos die Augen.

„Und? Warum bist du mit nach Hogsmeade gekommen? Ich musste ja, auf die Kröten, die zum ersten Mal fahren, muss ja jemand aufpassen... Du bist kein Betreuer."

Remus hätte allen Grund gehabt, unruhig zu werden, doch er erwiderte nur, dass er schon länger nicht mehr da gewesen sei.

In Wirklichkeit hatte er etwas ganz bestimmtes mit Harry vor.

Remus würde dem Wunsch des Jungen nachgeben und ihm sein Zuhause zeigen.

Harry fühlte sich irgendwie seltsam dabei, den Honigtopf das erste Mal von außen durch eine normale Tür zu betreten.

Ron zog ihn praktisch herein, das schien immer der Laden zu sein, auf den sich der Rotschopf am Meisten freute. Unter Hermines missbilligenden Blicken kaufte er kiloweise Süßigkeiten, sodass er den Rest des Tages kauend und schmatzend verbrachte, vor allem hatten es ihm die Chamäleon-Süßigkeiten angetan, sodass er manchmal nur an dem Geraschel seiner Tüte mit Süßigkeiten wiederzufinden war.

Hermine kaufte ein Zauberei-Lexikon für ihre Eltern, die sich sehr damit angefreundet hatten, dass ihre Tochter eine Hexe war, und auch dementsprechend neugierig auf alles Neue waren.

Die große Attraktion in Hogsmeade war momentan ein Wintergarten, der, obwohl es noch tiefster Herbst war, den Besucher auf die kalte Jahreszeit einstimmen sollte.

Ron war von den sprechenden Eisskulpturen, dem Eisblumenballett, dem plötzlich auftauchenden Schnee und dem Rudel zahmer Schneewölfe in einem Gehege ebenso wenig zu beeindrucken wie von dem großen Gelände für Schneeballschlachten, doch Harry und Hermine hatten ihren Spaß, und nachdem Ron ein paar Treffer eingesteckt hatte, war auch er nicht mehr zu bremsen.

„Gehen wir... Gehen wir ins die drei Besen?" schlug Hermine vor, als sie eine Stunde später keuchend im Schnee lagen.

Da bemerkte Harry, dass er schon viel zu spät war.

„Tut mir leid, ich muss los!" rief er, und ruckte auf.

„Hast du Ron nicht erzählt, dass du eine Verabredung hast?" fragte Hermine spitz, und sah ihn komisch an.

„Vergessen," hauchte Harry, und musste hicksen.

„Wir sehen uns auf der Rückfahrt!"

Als Harry rund zehn Minuten später durch das Fenster der Kneipe spähte, dachte er, sein Herz würde still stehen. Er war eine ganze Stunde zu spät und Remus war nirgends zu sehen.

Plötzlich fasste ihn jemand bei den Schultern und Harry fuhr erschrocken herum.

„Remus!"

Auch der Mann war völlig außer Atem.

„Tut... mir leid... Furchtbar zu spät..."

Harry lachte erleichtert.

„Ich habe aber als Ausgleich schon auf dem Weg hierher zwei Flaschen Butterbier gekauft," sagte Remus und lächelte, als er dem Jungen seine Flasche übergab.

Nachdem sie schweigend ein paar Züge getrunken hatten, sah Remus Harry intensiv an.

„Harry..." begann er, wurde jedoch harsch von genau der Person unterbrochen, die Harry am wenigsten in seiner Nähe wissen wollte.

„Hey, Potter! Ohne das Wiesel und das Schlammblut unterwegs?" schrie Draco Malfoy, der Lupin anscheinend gar nicht bemerkt hatte.

„Ich hätte hier etwas schönes aus dem Wintergarten für dich!" rief er dann und warf einen Schneeball, der er dank eines Kälte-Zaubers nun schon seit mehreren Stunden in seiner Manteltasche liegen konnte.

Kaum kam der Ball auf Harry zugeflogen, murmelte Remus „_Waddiwasi_!" und der Ball kam direkt auf den Werfer zurück.

„Hallo, Mister Malfoy," sagte Remus souverän und drehte sich um. „Für was haben sie mich gehalten, einen Bettler?"

Malfoy wischte sich verärgert den Schnee aus dem Gesicht.

„Das wird Konsequenzen für sie haben!" brüllte er, doch Lupin blieb hart.

„Seien sie froh, dass es keine weiteren Konsequenzen für sie hat, Malfoy!" Remus' Ton war ungewöhnlich scharf, sodass Harry besorgt zu ihm aufsah.

Seine Augen hatte die seltsame, goldene Färbung, die Harry einen Schauer den Rücken hinuterjagte.

„Lassen sie ihn endlich in Ruhe," knurrte Remus, und Draco wich zurück.

„Lass ihn endlich in Ruhe, du kleiner..."

Der Mann tat einen drohenden Schritt nach vorn, doch Harry hielt ihn plötzlich am Arm zurück.

„Remus, es ist gut!" flüsterte er, und sein Lehrer sah ihn verstört an.

Malfoy hatte sich längst davongemacht, doch Remus sah Harry noch immer an, die Verwirrung wie ins Gesicht gemeißelt.

„Ich.. Was..."

Er konnte unmöglich über das, was eben geschehen war, reden.

Remus fiel nur ein geeignetes Wort für seine Reaktion ein.

Beschützerinstinkt.

„Geht es dir gut?" hörte er plötzlich Harrys Stimme wie von weit weit her.

Remus nickte knapp, was Harry dazu veranlasste, seinen Arm loszulassen.

„Komm mit," sagte Remus schließlich.

Es war einer dieser Momente, in denen Harry glaubte, sich nicht gut genug zu kennen.

Als er das große Haus mit den grünen Fensterläden sah, verspürte er gleichzeitig den Drang zu weinen und zu lachen, konnte sich jedoch mit sich selbst auf keines von beidem einigen.

„Es ist... mein Zuhause, richtig?" sagte er leise, und Remus sah ihn mit einem gequälten Lächeln an.

„Warum hast du es damals gekauft?"

Remus steckte die Hände in seine Manteltaschen und streckte sich.

„Um nichts auf der Welt... Keiner hätte dir... diesen Augenblick nehmen dürfen," antwortete er langsam.

„Es war dein Recht. Gehen wir rein?"

Harry sah ihn verwirrt an.

„Hast du denn einen Schlüssel?"

„Schlüssel werden in der Zaubererwelt eigentlich sehr wenige gebraucht," erklärte Remus, „Normalerweise erkennt die Tür regelmäßige Besucher von selbst. Alle anderen müssen klingeln."

Umso erstaunter war Harry natürlich, dass ihn seine Haustür auch nach zwölf Jahren noch zu erkennen schien und sich beinahe _zufrieden_ für ihn öffnete.

Harry hörte kaum noch auf Remus, der ihm sagte, dass nichts verändert worden war, sondern stürmte geradezu in die mit Holz vertäfelte Eingangshalle.

Natürlich war alles völlig verstaubt, doch Harry genoss es von Minute zu Minute mehr, sich in seinem Zuhause umzusehen.

Remus blieb zufrieden lächelnd in der Eingangshalle stehen, während Harry hierhin und dorthin flitze, Laute des Erstaunens von sich gab.

Doch als Harry zum dritten Mal in die Küche rannte, kam er plötzlich nicht mehr wieder.

Nach einigem Zögern folgte Remus ihm.

Er musste beim Betreten des Raumes gegen eine Welle von Erinnerungen ankämpfen, die ihn plötzlich übermannten.

Der große Tisch aus Eichenholz... an dem sie so oft wahre Armdrück-Wettbewerbe veranstaltet hatten... Diesen Tisch hatte er einst gemeinsam mit James und Lily in einem Antiquitätengeschäft gekauft.

Der große Ofen... Oh, Lily war eine wundervolle Köchin gewesen...

In dieser Küche hatte es einst auch eine Fotowand gegeben, vor der Harry nun stand. Es waren allerdings nicht die Fotos, die seine Aufmerksamkeit erregt hatten, es war die große Uhr, die darüber hing.

Es war eine typische Zaubereruhr, die den Aufenthaltsort jedes Familienmitgliedes anzeigte, und mit einem Mal dämmerte es Remus, warum Harry sich nicht davon losreißen konnte.

Der Zeiger mit Harrys Namen befand sich nun auf „Zuhause", die Zeiger von Lily und James jedoch...

„Harry..." hauchte Remus, doch der Junge rührte sich nicht.

„Harry," sagte Remus erneut, nun schon etwas lauter.

Keine Reaktion.

„Harry!"

Remus packte den Jungen an den Schultern und drehte ihn ruckartig zu sich herum.

Harry weinte. Dicke salzige Tränen kullerten sein Gesicht in Scharen hinab, doch den Kopf hatte er starr nach unten gerichtet.

„Harry, sieh mich an," bat Remus, dessen Herz sich anfühlte, als müsse es jeden Augenblick zerspringen, doch Harry gehorchte ihm nicht.

„Verstehst du... Verstehst du jetzt, warum ich es für eine schlechte Idee gehalten habe..."

„WARUM?" schrie Harry plötzlich und sah Remus an,

„_Warum_ lebe ich?! Warum sind meine Eltern für mich gestorben?! Jeder erzählt mir, dass sie die wundervollsten, klügsten und liebenswertesten zwei Menschen waren... Das es ein Glück war, sie kennen zu lernen!! Ich bin nichts von alledem! _Ich_ hätte an ihrer Stelle..."

„Harry!!"

Ohne auch nur eine Minute darüber nachzudenken, nahm Remus den Jungen in eine feste Umarmung.

„Sag so etwas nie wieder!"

Remus' Stimme zitterte.

„Du bist wundervoll. Du weißt ja gar nicht... wie wundervoll du bist."

Er strich dem Jungen, der sich mittlerweile schluchzend an seinem Mantel festkrallte, sanft über den Kopf.

**Lily's Nähkästchen**

Ok, das mit dem Schneeball war dumm. Kein erwachsener Mann würde wegen einem Schneeball so austicken, verliebt, Werwolf, oder nichts von beidem.

Außerdem ist dieses kapitel sehr melodramatisch, trotzdem entschied ich mich, es doch noch zu veröffentlichen.

In diesem Nähkästchen möchte ich mal nicht auf die Geschichte, sondern auf ein Review eingehen.

Tut mir leid, dass ich mich nicht an deinen Namen erinnern kann, aber du weißt, dass du gemeint bist, hoffe ich _gg_

In diesem Review hieß es zunächst einmal, „Find ich gut, ratterratter... Ich hätte es besser gefunden, wenn Harry auf einen jungen Remus getroffen hätte"

Ok, dazu will ich sachlich Stellung nehmen.

WARUM, GOTTVERDAMMT?! Nein, Spaß.

Ich gebe zu, dass für die meisten Menschen die Vorstellung von ErwachsenJung skurril ist, und ich kann sie verstehen.

Rein na dem Prinzip „Love knows no boundaries" allerdings finde ich, dass Liebe mit dem Alter nichts zu tun hat.

Genauso skurril wäre es, Harry in die Vergangenheit reisen zu lassen, damit er hinterher sein eigener Onkel wird (Onkel Remus), oder?

Genauso seltsam ist mpreg, oder? (ehrlich gesagt, BÄH!)

Natürlich hätte Remus unter normalen Umständen schon allein aus rechtlichen Gründen die Pfoten (..ähm, _lol_) von Harry zu lassen. 14 ist eben doch ein bisschen arg jung, aber erstens passte es gut in die Timeline und zweitens gilt auch für eine Remus/Harry Fic, „Warum sollen die beiden es einfach haben, nur weil das hier ne Fanfiction ist?"

Umso mehr hat mich die zweite Frage erstaunt: „Ist eine Beziehung zwischen Lehrer und Schüler eigentlich auch in der Zaubererwelt verboten?"

Also bitte. Nur weil der Begriff „Zaubererwelt" vielleicht leicht irreführend ist, heißt das doch nicht, dass Harry in einer völlig anderen Welt lebt.

Mit Zaubern kann man viele Probleme lösen, aber doch nicht alle. Was wäre HP wohl für ein Buch geworden, wenn Harry alles machen könnte, was er wollte?

Grundsätzlich ist die Zaubererwelt also keine andere Welt, die Menschen haben nur mehr Möglichkeiten als andere. Soziale Gesetze sind nämlich unantastbar, und so gilt nach britischem wie auch nach deutschem Gesetz:

Nix unter 16, und in Schulen gilt eine Sonderregel, nämlich ehrlich gesagt nix vor Schulabschluss, da man sonst vor Bevorzugung ausgehen muss.

Noch dazu kommt natürlich der moralische Aspekt (eben, dass viele Menschen dem Gedanken eher quer gegenüberstehen). Heirat ab 16, mit Einverständnis der Eltern des Minderjährigen.

Also, ich mach mich jetzt ans Umschreiben!!

**We'll see each other again... someday, anyway.**


	15. Er weiß

**Disclaimer:** Mir gehört nur Lizza Loungeburn, und wenn die jemand klauen möchte, würde ich mich eher geehrt fühlen... Harry & Co. Gehören J.K. Rowling und Warner Bros., Microsoft Word gehört wohl Bill Gates... Blah Blah.

**AN: **Gaaaaaahh! Ich bin zurück! Danke an all meine treuen Leser, ihr könnt wieder aus euren Löchern gekrochen kommen und den Winterschlaf beenden!

Ich möchte mich zutiefst entschuldigen. Ich weiß genau wie das ist wenn man eine Fic gern mag und der Author plötzlich ein halbes Jahr (!) Pause macht oder sonstwas...

**Auf steinigen Pfaden**

**Kapitel 15:** Er weiß.

Den ganzen November über hatte Harry sich heimlich mit Remus getroffen.

Es beruhigte ihn, in der Nähe des Mannes zu sein, und alles schien ihm etwas leichter zu fallen, und Remus war ein guter Zuhörer.

Meist saßen sie bei einer Tasse Tee zusammen, und Harry erzählte von seinem Tag, während Remus nur ruhig dasaß und zuhörte.

Manchmal saßen sie dicht bei einander und starrten in das Kaminfeuer in Remus Gemächern, und das Feuer erleuchtete Harrys Gesicht von der Seite so, dass er für Remus aussah wie ein kleiner Engel.

Selten brachte Remus Harry aber auch unter irgend einem dummen Vorwand spät abends noch hoch zu den Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsräumen, und die beiden kicherten wie kleine Kinder, wenn Remus wieder einmal vor Snape oder Filch behauptet hatte, den Jungen fürs Nachsitzen länger dabehalten zu haben.

Dies alles ging einher mit kleinen, beinahe alltäglich gewordenen Berührungen.

So drückte Remus Harrys Hand zum Abschied leicht, oder er strich ihm übers Haar, oft nahm er Harry auch ohne Grund und völlig unvermittelt in die Arme.

Harry traute sich nicht, etwas ähnliches zu tun, genoss das alles aber in besonderem Maße.

So leicht das Lügen sonst fiel, Harry hatte Probleme damit, sich die Fragen seiner Freunde vom Leib zu halten, wenn er wieder einmal außerordentlich spät zu Bett ging, seine Hausaufgaben schon mit Remus gemacht hatte und sie deshalb nicht mit Ron erledigen konnte oder... warum er so lange nichts mehr von Sirius gehört hatte.

Als sich der Monat jedoch dem Ende zuneigte, bat Remus Harry, sich vorerst nicht mehr mit ihm zu treffen.

„Aber noch bist du kein Werwolf!" rief Harry entrüstet, als er nach einer Stunde Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste wieder einmal gewartet hatte, bis er und Remus allein waren.

„Dir geht es doch gut, oder?"

„Harry, ich kann dir das nicht erklären... Wenn es dir um deinen Aufsatz geht..." versuchte Remus es, doch Harry ließ nicht locker.

„Ach, Blödsinn!"

Es ging dem Jungen nicht darum, seinen Aufsatz über geistesverwirrende Tränke vielleicht allein schreiben zu müssen, es ging ihm mehr um Remus' Vertrauen.

„Ich möchte auch... für dich da sein."

Der Mann seufzte schwer.

„Hör gut zu," sagte er schließlich.

„In dieser Zeit kann es passieren, dass ich... die Kontrolle verliere. Ein Werwolf verlässt sich auf seine Instinkte, das hat aber mit menschlicher Logik nichts zu tun. Ich sage oder tue dann Dinge, die ich später sicher bereuen müsste... Harry, bitte... halt dich von mir fern!"

„Ist gut."

Der Junge nickte verständnisvoll, wirkte jedoch enttäuscht. Warum hatte Remus nur solche Angst davor, einmal etwas _einfach_ _zu tun_?

Dann machte Harry sich auf den Weg, schließlich hatten sie nun Kräuterkunde und es war ein gutes Stück vom Schloss bis zu den Gewächshäusern.

Als Letzter spurtete Harry durch eine der schweren Glastüren und schlug sie hinter sich zu, was natürlich die Aufmerksamkeit seiner Klassenkameraden und der Slytherins auf sich zog.

Unbeeindruckt bahnte Harry sich seinen Weg zu Ron und Hermine, die ziemlich weit vorne standen und aufgeregt miteinander zu diskutieren schienen.

„Warum sollte er uns anlügen? Wir sind seine Freunde!"

„Hattest du denn noch nie etwas, über das du nicht sprechen wolltest?"

„Also ich habe keine Geheimnisse vor Harry, wenn du das meinst. Find ich ganz schön mies von dir, einfach so einen Trick..."

„Hi," keuchte Harry und grinste, „Da bin ich wieder."

Ron und Hermine hielten augenblicklich inne und starrten ihn an. Bevor noch einer von ihnen etwas sagen konnte, betrat auch schon Professor Sprout den Raum.

„Guten Morgen."

Erwiderndes Gemurmel einiger Gryffindors.

„Zunächst einmal kann ich jedem von ihnen mitteilen, dass die Ergebnisse mit ihren Leuchtkürbissen durchaus zufriedenstellend waren. Darum beginnen wir heute mit etwas neuem, und zwar der _flora conscientia_."

Hermines Augen weiteten sich.

„Diese Pflanze ist ein direkter Verwandter der _flora verita_, aus der auch das Veritaserum gewonnen wird. Ist dieses Serum jedoch sehr schwierig herzustellen, so werden wir in diesem Jahr bereits in der Lage sein, etwas Extrakt aus der flora conscientia zu gewinnen. Kann mir jemand sagen, wie das Extrakt auf den Menschen wirkt?"

Neville hob seine Hand noch vor Hermine, was dem Mädchen erstaunte Blicke einbrachte.

„Ja? Mr. Longbottom?"

"Sagt derjenige, dem man den Extrakt verabreicht hat, nicht die Wahrheit, so… ähm… gibt er ein körperliches Zeichen von sich," murmelte Neville.

„Sehr richtig, fünf Punkte für Gryffindor. Von leichten Zuckungen bis hin zu Schluckauf, husten, niesen oder ähnlichen körperlichen Reizen gibt es mehrere Anzeichen dafür, dass derjenige versucht zu lügen..."

Harry fühlte sich, als hätte jemand einen Eimer Eiswasser über ihm ausgeschüttet.

Langsam sah er Hermine an.

„Harry..." flüsterte sie, wusste aber nicht wirklich, was sie sagen sollte.

Professor Sprout stellte derweil einen Topf mit einer riesigen, leuchtend gelben Pflanze, deren Blüte um ein fünffaches Größer war als ihr kurzer Stil, auf ihren Tisch.

„Ich möchte, dass sie gleich alle die Handschuhe, die ich austeilen werde, anziehen, und damit dann die sehr klebrigen Blütenstempel einsammeln. Diese legen sie dann bitte in meinen Korb, und seien sie sehr vorsichtig, sollte der Nektar an ihre Haut gelangen, so werden die Stempel für mehrere Stunden an ihren Händen kleben!"

Während sie die Stempel einsammelten, sprach Harry kein Wort mit Hermine.

Sie sah ihn mehrmals flehentlich an, doch er blieb stumm.

„Für die nächste Stufe unseres Experimentes muss ich schnell die Blütenpresse aus dem Gewächshaus nebenan holen, verhalten sie sich ruhig!" rief Professor Sprout, und war verschwunden.

Als hätte Harry es wissen müssen, hielt Malfoy sich natürlich nicht an das, was ihm befohlen wurde.

„Weißt du, Potter, jetzt wo dein Freund nicht da ist..."

Er grinste boshaft, nahm einen der Stempel aus dem Korb und betrachtete ihn für eine Weile, „Muss ich das hier eben mit freundlichen Grüßen an dich schicken!"

Dann warf er den Stempel. Die anderen um Harry stolperten beiseite, der Junge selbst duckte sich.

„Dich in Ruhe lassen sagt er, ha! Wir mögen uns doch, nicht wahr? Was hatte er überhaupt da zu suchen?"

„Das geht dich überhaupt nichts an!" rief Harry, und duckte sich vor einem weiteren Stempel, während Hermine den zuvor geworfenen per Zauberstab wieder in den Korb zurückbeförderte.

„Wissen deine Freunde überhaupt wovon ich rede? Hast ihnen vielleicht gar nicht erzählt..."

„Sei ruhig!" schrie Harry, und es war reines Glück, dass gerade in diesem Moment Professor Sprout zurückkehrte und so dem Streit ein Ende setzte.

Es war nicht so schlimm, dass Draco Dinge gesagt hatte, die die anderen nicht verstanden, Harry fragte sich vielmehr, was er _wirklich _wusste.

**Lily's Nähkästchen**

_räusper_ Tjaa, ihr werdet es schon gemerkt haben, dass zwischen Draco und Harry wird noch ein Nachspiel haben...

Jetzt würde ich aber gern erzählen, was ich in der Zeit getrieben habe, in der ihr nix zu lesen hatttet.

Mit dem Umschreibeprozess hatte ich große Probleme, mein größtes Problem war dabei Kapitel 16, mit dem ich noch immer nicht zufrieden bin...

Ich musste quasi noch einmal ganz bei Null anfangen und die komplette Story und deren Aussage überdenken.

Zwischendurch wandte ich mich auch anderen Fandoms zu, (Schande über mich!) aber ich betrieb eifrig Spionage bei anderen HP/RL Autoren...

Ich bin wahrscheinlich der einzige Mensch, der tatsächlich versucht hat, alle HP-Fics zu lesen, aber zumindest was die Remus/Harry Fics angeht, würde ich schon sagen, dass mir das gelungen ist. Wäre es Remus/Sirius gewesen, hätte ich wohl mehr Probleme bekommen _GG_

Ich hab sie alle gelesen.

Gute, schlechte, wirklich schlechte, mpreg (Obwohl ich damit wirklich ein Problem habe, fragt mich nicht warum _schüttel _), NC-17 (teilweise ist es wirklich eklig, was sich die Leute so einfallen lassen, ich hab auch net viel für grafischen Sex übrig), R, PG, PG-13...

Plus ein paar wirklich seltsame Pairings (Bill Weasly/Remus scheint auch ziemlich beliebt zu sein... hmmm... ich weiß ja nicht.) wie zum Beispiel Dumbledore/Harry (NC-17! Ich hab Tränen gelacht.) oder Filch/Harry (Herrlich...) oder Remus/Ginny. Wenn jemand Harry/Umbrige findet, bittet sagt Bescheid _LOL_

Dann gab es eine Zeit, da war ich gerade für ein paar tage Zuhause, in der ich mich wie eine Perverse gefühlt habe.

Ich habe bei BBC One zufällig ein Spezial über J.K. Rowling gesehen, und die Liebe, mit der sie über jede einzelne ihrer Figuren sprach, war rührend, wäre für jeden Autor rührend gewesen.

Ich hab mir gedacht: „Was machst du bloß mit den Figuren, die sie wie echte Menschen liebt? Du Sau!"

Und dann fand ich die meiner Meinung nach beste Remus/Harry Fic überhaupt.

Microcosmos von Eodrakken.

Haltet bloß nach dieser Fic Ausschau! Sie ist so zärtlich und leise, dass ich mich sofort verliebt habe. So gut werde ich nie!

Dann las ich noch zwei sehr interessante Artikel über HP-Slah, den ersten bei Metroactive, den zweiten beim evangelischen Pressedienst (Sucht danach, dieser Artikel war sehr gut und hat mich sehr stolz gemacht, da hat jemand genau erkannt, worum es bei fanfics geht).

Und jetzt bin ich zurück.

Ich verspreche euch gar nicht erst, dass es schnell gehen wird, weil ich morgen erstmal wieder für 2 Wochen nach Hause fahre (a hab ich Besseres zu tun :p), aber ich hab euch nicht vergessen!

Love always!

**_Celebration! Ring a bell, sing to hell, sing a song!_**


	16. Ein Spiel

**Disclaimer:** Mir gehört nur Lizza Loungeburn, und wenn die jemand klauen möchte, würde ich mich eher geehrt fühlen... Harry & Co. Gehören J.K. Rowling und Warner Bros., Microsoft Word gehört wohl Bill Gates... Blah Blah.

**AN: **Und gleich noch eins, weil ihr so brav wart!

**Auf steinigen Pfaden**

**Kapitel 16:** Ein Spiel

Harry musste sich nicht mit Wahrsagen auskennen, um zu wissen, dass nicht nur er wissen wollte, was Malfoy meinte. Der Streit war beendet, und obwohl Harry bei Professor Sprouts Eintreten erleichtert gewesen war, musste Malfoy nichts mehr sagen, denn er hatte auch so genug Schaden anrichten können.

Schon beim Mittagessen, dass auf das Ende von Kräuterkunde folgte, sah Harry viele, die ihre Köpfe bei seinem Anblick zusammensteckten und aufgeregt tuschelten.

Auch Ron sah etwas unsicher aus.

Das Einzige, was Harry allerdings in diesem Moment interessierte, war ein ernsthaftes Gespräch mit Hermine.

Noch bevor sie sich hinsetzen konnte, nahm er sie am Arm und schob sie wieder nach draußen.

„Harry, bitte fang jetzt nicht an..." begann Hermine, doch sie wurde rüde unterbrochen.

„Du hast mich angelogen!" rief Harry.

„Du hast gesagt, dass es kein Problem für dich ist! Wieso lässt du mich dann nicht zufrieden?"

„Aber Harry!" gab Hermine traurig zurück, „Du warst immer so gereizt und dann hast du dich mit Ron angelegt... Ich hab mir eben Sorgen gemacht, also habe ich dir den Extrakt in die Marmelade gemischt..." 

Harry schwieg.

„Bitte Harry." Hermine sah ihn mit großen Augen an. „Wir haben immer zu dir gehalten, egal was passiert ist. Und ich habe Angst. Schreckliche Angst, dass du echte Probleme bekommst, wenn du keine Unterstützung von uns erhälst."

Harry schwieg noch immer, aber er spürte, wie leichte Schulgefühle in ihm aufstiegen.

Er hatte gerade den Mund geöffnet und wollte etwas erwidern, als Ron sich dazugesellte.

Ron würde es nicht verstehen.

Schnell raunte er ihr „Triff mich morgen früh bevor alle anderen aufwachen" zu und verschwand.

Harry hatte einen Entschluss gefasst.

Kurz nach elf Uhr abends lag Harry wach, obwohl seine Zimmergenosen im Jungenschlafsaal schon seit mindestens einer halben Stunde geräuschvoll schliefen.

Normalerweise hätte er selbstverständlich auch zu ihnen gehört, doch nicht in dieser Nacht.

Harry hatte vor Remus einen Besuch abzustatten.

Er wusste genau, was Remus ihm darüber gesagt hatte, doch er wollte es sich zunutze machen, dass Remus in dieser Zeit um Mitternacht herum besonders empfindsam war und aus diesem Grund selbst nicht schlief.

Harry wollte all seinen Mut zusammennehmen und Remus seine Liebe gestehen.

Er wusste um die Konsequenzen, und doch wollte er reinen Tisch machen.

Mit sich, mit Remus, mit Hermine.

Harry fürchtete sich natürlich, vor allem vor Ablehnung.

Und er wusste nicht, wie er erklären konnte was er fühlte, doch er wollte einen Versuch wagen.

Also kletterte Harry aus dem Bett und machte sich samt dem Umhang seines Vaters auf den Weg aus dem Gryffindorturm, hinab zu Remus' Gemächern, in denen er in letzter Zeit so oft gesessen hatte.

Die Karte des Rumtreibers hatte er jedoch in all der Aufregung vergessen, und so hätte er beinahe laut aufgeschrien, als er an der letzten Ecke zu Remus' Zimmer mit selbigem zusammenstieß und der Umhang von seinen Schültern glitt.

„Harry!" zischte der Mann, „Was zum Teufel machst du hier? Es wäre nett, wenn du dich wenigstens ab und zu an die Regeln halten würdest! _Lumos!_"

Remus' Ton erschreckte Harry, sodass der Mann dank der hell erleuchteten Spitze seines Zauberstabs in zwei schuldvoll große Augen blickte.

„Es tut mir leid," sagte Harry leise, und sofort bereute Remus das eben gesagte.

Er räusperte sich etwas verlegen.

„Also, was machst du hier?" fragte er, diesmal etwas weniger scharf, aber dennoch streng.

„Ich..." Harry senkte den Kopf.

„Kann ich mit dir reden, nur kurz?"

Remus hätte am Liebsten geseufzt, nickte aber bloß.

Harry roch nervös und aufgeregt, er schwitzte, und Remus konnte seinen lauten und schnellen Herzschlag hören. Es musste also etwas Wichtiges sein.

Sie gingen also in Remus' Zimmer, wo Harry vor der Tür herumstand und hilflos auf den Boden starrte.

„Möchtest du etwas trinken?" fragte Remus leise, und Harry schüttelte den Kopf.

Remus war nervös.

Irgend etwas lag in der Luft, doch er fand keinen Namen dafür.

Er setzte sich auf sein Sofa. Er machte sich keine Mühe, den Kamin zu entzünden, nur drei winzige Kerzen brannten in den Ecken des Zimmers.

„Setz' dich zu mir," sagte er zu Harry, noch immer leise, doch für den Jungen klang es wie ein Befehl.

Harry setzte sich recht dicht neben Remus, bei ihren abendlichen Treffen hatte er es sich so angewöhnt.

Remus legte seinen Arm auf die Sofalehne hinter Harry, und zum ersten Mal fiel dem Jungen auf, dass Lupin deutlich zugenommen haben musste. Seine Finger wirkten um einiges weniger knochig, sein Arm selbt war noch ein jahr zuvor geradezu abgemagert gewesen.

Remus strahlte nun etwas Wärme aus.

Nachdem sie eine Weile so dagesessen hatten, kuschelte Harry sich plötzlich an Remus und seufzte.

„Komm Remus," murmelte er in dessen Roben, „Wir spielen ein Spiel."

„Harry, was...?"

„Jeder sagt fünf Dinge, die er dem anderen immer schon einmal sagen wollte. Wir fangen mit Kleinigkeiten an, und die fünfte Sache ist das Allerwichtigste. Was wir schon immer loswerden wollten, was uns keine Ruhe mehr lässt. Keine Lügen."

Remus schluckte.

„Ok."

„Ich fange an," sagte Harry, und plötzlich war seihne Aufregung verflogen.

Er dachte einen Moment nach.

„Ich freue mich immer, dich zu sehen."

Remus krazte sich mit der freien Hand, die er in den Schoß gelegt hatte, das Kinn.

„Ich mache mir oft Sorgen um dich."

Harry sah ihn erstaunt an und wollte schon nachhaken, konnte das „Spiel" aber nicht unterbrechen.

„Ich möchte mehr über dich wissen."

„Ich bereue es nicht, dein Haus gekauft zu haben."

„Ich möchte, dass du dich mit Sirius aussprichst."

Nun war Remus an der Reihe erstaunt auszusehen.

„Für dein Alter wirkst du bereits sehr erwachsen."

„Du solltest spontaner sein und weniger Angst haben."

„Ich möchte, dass du dich gut fühlst."

„Das Wichtigste..." sagte Harry langsam, „Ist, dass du mich nicht noch einmal verlassen darfst. Am besten nie mehr."

„Ich liebe dich auch."

Damit hatte Harry nicht gerechnet. Scharf sog er die Luft ein, doch ihm wurde trotz allem schwindlig.

Er sah Remus vorsichtig an.

„Das ist ein tolles Spiel."

Langsam beugte Remus sich herunter und küsste Harry, langsam und zärtlich, tauchte seine Zunge in seinen Mund und schlang seine Arme eng um dessen Nacken.

Sie küssten sich wieder und wieder, bis keiner von ihnen mehr den Atem dazu besaß und die Welt um sie herum wieder Formen anzunehmen schien.

„Harry," keuchte Remus schließlich, „Ich gibt noch etwas, dass wichtig ist. Ich brauche niemandes Zustimmung. Ich liebe nur dich, und daran ist nichts Falsches, das habe ich vor langer Zeit festgestellt. Doch du musst genauso denken. Ich möchte dir nicht zur Last fallen."

Harry schüttelte den Kopf.

„Wir werden es schon schaffen."

Wieder Küsse.

**Lily's Nähkästchen**

_Oh crap. _Ich hab ja schon gesagt, dass ich Spionage betrieben habe.

Ich wollte wissen, wie andere Harry Remus seine Liebe gestehen lassen...

_Variante A: _Pointless. Harry brüllt „Ich liebe dich!" Remus schreit: "Ich dich auch!" Die Fic wird mit einem Schlag NC-17 und sie fallen übereinander her.

_Variante B: _Harry gesteht, Remus sagt nein, weil es ja aus moralischen Gründen _Ect Ect Ect_ net funktionieren kann, aber sie fallen trotzdem zur Vorsicht übereinander her.

Und meine Variante, Variante C nämlich, gibt es auch schon, nämlich, dass sie ewig um einader herumtigern bis es schließlich rauskommt.

Ich bin mit keiner Variante zufreiden, ich hasse sie alle!

Sie sind sich alle so ähnlich, und ab diesem Punkt verlaufen eigentlich alle Fics in den gleichen Bahnen.

Ich versuche das durch den Plot mit Lizza und der Werwolfsjagd auszugleichen, aber wer weiß, ob mir das gelingt.

Ich zittere immer, wenn ich diesen fluffigen Kram schreiben muss. Vielleicht wird das deshalb nie was. Das liegt mir nicht.

Ach, nochwas: Von euch ist nicht zufällig jemand Otaku, oder?

Love always!

**_God wants you to hold your breath..._**


End file.
